In the Life of Skye Black
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Getting along with Slytherins, realizing that your dad's best mates with a famous musician, and learning more in Hogsmeade than in school. Well, Skye Black's life was never exactly normal before all this happened. Why should this shock her? AU OotP.
1. Damn you, Ron!

In the Life of Skye Black

_**In the Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, well I was doing a bit of role-play on my forum… and I thought up my character… Skye Black… Well, as you may or may not know, Sirius is one of my all-time favorite characters. Obviously AU… so there are a bunch of things I changed._

_I changed the fact that Sirius was ever on the run… he married his Hogwarts girlfriend and had Skye, so he couldn't go after Pettigrew. Though… PoA did happen… for the most part… Skye is 15, Gryffindor, Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and a Metamorphmagus… though her usual appearance is black hair and clear blue eyes… Skye and her parents live near the Weasley, Lovegood, Diggory, and Peterson Families. Fred and George are a year above Skye, and she's in Harry's year… this is OotP…_

_I made Fred and George sixteen, only a year older than Ron is in here… Skye's best friends are Ginny, Luna, Emily Peterson and Katie Bell, who I also changed to be a year younger. And Umbridge never got appointed High Inquisitor…I also added an end-of-year ball for all years fourth year and above. Well at any rate… this starts a few weeks before the end-of-year ball… and ends sometime at the end of summer._

_Now the story. I decided to edit it, so this is a repost._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XXXXX

"So, Skye, are you ready for the ball?" Katie asked me, "It's in two weeks."

I spit out the pumpkins juice I was drinking. Ron got a face full of it. Fred and George burst out laughing. They then just stuffed their mouths again. We were having lunch.

"Hey! Watch it, Skye!" Ron said, as Hermione dried it up with a charm we learned.

"Two weeks? _Why_ hasn't anyone told me about this?"

"Well, seeing as Emily and Robert can't shut up about it, and you do hang about with them sometimes, we figured you knew," Ginny said.

"Well I didn't. And I don't have a date. Danny and I broke up, remember?"

"I'm going with George," Katie said.

"About time," I said.

"Yeah, yeah." Katie glanced at George with a smile. I'd grown up around them. Katie, and all the Weasleys. We were all close… I grew up with Luna Lovegood too… even though she's a year younger than I am. Katie had liked George since she and I were ten, which was the twins first year.

"I'm going with Harry, just as friends. Because I dumped Michael. He _cried_ when we beat his team in Quidditch last week."

I laughed, "Yeah, I remember that. But you always have fancied Harry. You've fancied him ever since you met him, _five years ago_."

"I. Do not. Fancy. Harry."

"Right, well let's see what you have to say about that under Veritaserum," I said simply.

"You _wouldn't_!" Ginny gasped. I smiled and pulled the vial out of my bag… I always kept a few potions handy. Ginny glared at me.

"Say it," I prompted.

"Fine. I fancy Harry Potter. Happy?"

"Very," I said with a smirk.

"Skye!" Neville Longbottom called me from next to Harry.

"Yeah, Neville?" I asked.

"Could you give this to Luna? Because I know you two are friends, and it wouldn't seem strange for you to give her a note. Please?"

"Yeah, sure, Neville. Just try not to fit an entire paragraph into one breath unless you've got Oxygen Gum."

Neville smiled and handed me the note. Neville's a really nice guy. Like a brother, which is how I think of Harry. You see, my dad is Sirius Black, who's Harry's godfather, and he's got something like partial custody of Harry. So Harry lives with us, except for the first month of summer, and we're like regular siblings. Mum says it's because she was best friends with Harry's mum and Dad was best mates with Harry's dad.

"Hey, Skye?" Fred was calling me now.

"Yeah?"

"Well, for some bizarre reason, my git of a twin can get a date, but I can't. And you don't have a date. So I'm not asking you out or anything, but…"

"Yeah, Fred, I'll go to the ball with you as friends."

"Thank you, milady"

"It's my pleasure, milord."

"Milady, I believe you have a letter to deliver to the maiden Luna."

"I do believe you are right, milord. I shall return in due time."

"Farewell, milady. Until we meet again." Fred did a mock bow… or as much as a mock bow he could do across a table. I did a mock curtsey in return. Then I laughed and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I sat down next to Luna, who was thoroughly absorbed in the newest issue of The Quibbler. I concentrated to turn my hair the exact color, length, and style of Luna's and turn my eyes the same as hers as well. I even changed my nose, mouth, and eyebrows to match hers.

I tapped Luna on the shoulder. She turned to face me.

"Are you a Quizzlekackle?" She asked, obviously serious. I knew that a Quizzlekackle was something that shapeshifted into the exact same appearance as the person they were communicating with. Yes, I read the Quibbler.

I slowly and solemnly nodded my head.

"Are you Flicora?"

I nodded my head again. I did this a lot. I was always Flicora the Quizzlekackle. And Luna still had no idea.

"Where's Sven? Is he coming?"

I shook my head.

"Oh well, he's a very nice Snorkack. Have you seen Ginny Weasley? She's this redheaded girl with brown eyes, and freckles… she has three brothers in this school, Ronald, Fred, and George."

I shook my head again.

"Oh well. I have to get back to reading. It's been nice talking with you again," Luna said, as she turned back to the magazine. Once she was thoroughly absorbed again, I moved to the other side of her, changed my hair back to elbow-length black and my face back to normal, with my eyes back to their sky blue, instead of Luna's misty grey.

"Hey, Luna!" I said. Luna looked at me.

"Hello, Skye. I just had the most intriguing conversation with a Quizzlekackle. It was Flicora again."

"Really? That sounds brilliant."

"It was. What's that?" Luna asked, pointing to the note.

"A note. From Neville," I said smugly, searching for any sign of recognition on Luna's face. To my delight, her eyes glowed.

"Is it for me?"

"Yep."

"Thank you," She said as I handed it to her. I read over her shoulder.

_Luna-_

_I've never done this before… not once… but I really want to ask you this. Will you go to the ball with me? Just tell Skye your answer and ask her to tell me._

_-Neville_

"Tell Neville yes," Luna told me.

"Right-oh!" I said, putting my index finger in the air like I was being sent on a mission. I let out a small laugh and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Then I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Neville looked at me, worriedly.

"No," I gasped out, "Luna. Yes. Flicora. Joke. Fell for it. _AGAIN!_"

"She means that Luna said yes," Katie deciphered.

"And that she transfigured herself to look like Luna, so Luna thought she was some strange creature," Ron said, between mouthfuls of food. I nodded and dug in to my own food, Fred, George, and Katie followed suit.

"You five are absolutely disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fank oo," I replied, my mouth stuffed with food. Hermione looked to Harry.

"She said 'thank you'."

"That is disgusting!"

"Oo've aide yer pint, Ferliony." Fred also had his mouth full. Harry sighed and translated.

"He said 'you've made your point, Hermione.'"

Hermione sighed angrily and turned to talk to Emily Peterson.

"Prolly about spew," Ron said, for once, he didn't have food in his mouth. Hermione turned around and glared.

"It's not _spew_," she started angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, it's _S.P.E.W._ I get it."

Hermione glared at him and then turned to Emily again. I burst out laughing.

"She's gonna kill you, Ron," I said.

"She can't. She's too absorbed in being a prefect to break the rules."

"Too true!" Katie said.

We all burst out in laughter, including the twins, though we weren't sure why.

"Hey! Harry!" I heard Angelina call from the other end of the table.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch practice tonight at seven. Pass it on to the laugh pack."

"Thanks, Angelina," Harry said, and then he turned to us. "Hey, we have Quidditch practice tonight at seven."

"_WHAT?!_" we all exclaimed at the same time.

"But that's only a half hour after dinner starts!" Katie complained.

"We're not even a quarter of the way done by then!" I cried.

"We're kids, not adults," George started.

"We need our nutrition!" Fred finished.

"How could Angelina do this?" Ron whined.

Harry laughed. "We're too far behind on practice as is. We need to practice."

"But not at _dinner_!" Ron complained.

"Take it up with Angelina," Harry said.

Fred and I stood up. Katie and George followed suit. Ron was still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Angelina!" Katie started.

"Why in the name of _Merlin_ did you schedule Quidditch practice at seven?" I demanded.

"That's half an hour after dinner starts," Fred clarified.

"It's not even a quarter of the way done by then!" George finished.

"We're too far behind as is. Ron needs practice time if we're going to beat Hufflepuff in the final match," Angelina said.

"But not at _our_ expense," Fred said.

"Too bad." Angelina turned back to Alicia Spinnett, another seventh year, who used to play chaser, but resigned at the end of my second year. When we got back to school, I got appointed to the team.

"No use arguing," Katie said with a sigh. We stared at her.

"Katie? Did you just say that there's no use arguing?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a sign of the Apocalypse!" I exclaimed. Katie pushed me in play. We began to walk back to our seats.

"Shut up. I meant that there's no use arguing and getting ourselves suspended from the team."

"But still," I started.

"Yeah, it's very un-Katie-like," George said as we sat down.

"You would know," Ron said.

"What was that?" George asked rather loudly, "_Who_ do you fancy?"

"Shut up, George," Ron mumbled, his ears and face redder than his hair.

"Oh, who? Her-"

Ron slapped his hand against George's mouth.

"Ron, take your hand off of his mouth," Katie sighed.

"Easy enough for you to say, you don't have to worry about anyone spilling who _you_ like. You're dating him!" Ron said viciously, not moving his hand.

"Ron, just move your hand off of your brother's mouth. Or _I'll _say who you like," I said.

"So? I have two hands."

"RON LIKES HER-"

Ron now had slapped his other hand against my mouth. I looked pleadingly at Fred and Ginny.

"Ron, I'll say who you like, then. You don't have three hands," Fred said.

"They have to _swear_ they won't do this again."

"How can they? You've got your hands on their mouths. Speaking of which…"

I licked Ron's hand. It was really the only way. Ron gasped and pulled his hand off of my mouth, wiping it on his robes.

"Still not letting George talk. He _will_ do this again."

"You're gonna have to," Ginny said. "_What_ are you doing, Skye?"

I had just summoned my mouthwash.

"Cleaning my mouth. Ron's hand is _filthy_." I poured some mouthwash into my mouth and began swishing it around.

"Why'd you lick it then?" Ron asked. I magically cleared the mouthwash from my mouth.

"To get it off of my mouth."

"It wouldn't have been on your mouth if you knew when to shut up!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I can tell _everyone_ who you had your first crush on!" I warned dangerously.

"Skylar Lily Black, I can tell everyone who you've had a crush on since we were five," Ron countered, in an, if possible, more dangerous tone.

"That's low even for you," I growled.

"You doubt me?"

"No."

"Then it's settled then. You don't say anything and I won't say anything. Deal?" Ron asked.

"Deal."

"Spit swear?"

"Spit swear." We each spit in our hands and shook.

XXXXX

After we were done Quidditch practice, Angelina and Harry went back to the common room. Ron, Fred, George, Katie, and I went to the Kitchens and ate. I talked with Dobby a bit, and then we went upstairs. Katie and I went to our dorm. Everyone else was asleep.

"_How_ does Ron know who you fancy?" Katie asked me.

"I don't know. Unless… That little prat!"

"What'd he do?"

"He read my diary!"

"_What?_" Katie exclaimed.

"Well I had it out on my bed. The day before we all went to Diagon Alley. I mean, it was locked, but I didn't think to redo the charm. So he must have used _Alohamora_. We were leaving from my house, remember? You, Emily, Ginny, Ron, and the twins had spent the night."

"I still don't see how he could have done it. Maybe it was an empty threat?"

"It can't have been. 'Who I've had a crush on _since we were five_.' He _knows_," I said.

"Maybe you told him _when_ we were five. And he just figures you still fancy-"

"Shh! Do _not_ say it."

"Merlin, Skye. _You fancy Fred._ Deal with it."

I sighed. "Well it fits, doesn't it? I mean, when I had my diary out, Ron went in my room for the Quidditch stuff. And then the rest of the day he was out of it. I mean, Katie, wouldn't _you_ be out of it if you just found out that one of your best friends fancies your brother?"

"Yeah, I'd be pretty out of it. Especially considering Ryan's five years older than us. But I get your point."

"So, he knows. But he doesn't know we know how he knows. You know?"

"Uhh…"

"Ron knows I fancy Fred. But he doesn't know that we know _how_ he found out. He must've locked it again, magically," I explained.

"But wouldn't his magic be detected? The ministry keeps tabs on that rot."

"Yeah, but not when they're in the company of a wizard who's of age. Then they assume it was the graduated wizard. Especially since my mum has almost the same exact wand as Ron. Same wood. Same core. Not even an eighth of an inch longer."

"Well I suppose it might be possible. Maybe do the trespass check charm on your diary lock? Just to make sure," Katie added.

"Couldn't hurt."

I grabbed my diary and my wand. I preformed the charm necessary.

"How do we know if the charm worked?" Katie asked.

"It'll glow. Green if it's not tampered with, and red if someone's used any charm to open it."

"How long does it take?"

"About a minute. So it should be ready in about 3-2-1." I looked at the lock. Red. "That bloody bastard! Merlin I hate him!" I grabbed the diary, stood up and ran downstairs. Katie followed.

"Skye, come on!" she tried to talk some sense into me.

"No! If he's read that, who's to know what else he's read?"

"But who's to know _who_ read it."

"I've had it undetectable. Hidden. That was the only time it was possible for that to happen! And the only one in my room all day was RON!"

The boy in question jumped nearly a foot in the air. He was the only one in the whole common room. Just to be sure, I used a charm that made us silent to anyone but each other and Katie.

"I'm _beyond_ pissed right now. Wanna know why?"

"N-no. N-not particularly."

"Well you _should_. This _diary_ look familiar to you?"

"Skye you have to understand…" Ron tried feebly to defend himself.

"Understand _what_, Ron?"

"I was curious. I mean, and then- and- and- I'm sorry."

"And then _what?_"

"Temptation. I mean, you girls are always so secretive about your diaries."

"For a _reason!"_ I yelled. "You're the world's biggest git, Ron! I _know _why you read it. You thought that I wrote something about Hermione fancying you."

"Maybe," Ron mumbled.

"You tell _ANYONE_ who I like, you're_ SO_ dead."

"Alright. But _does_ Hermione fancy me?"

"_WHY_ didn't you just ask me in the first place?"

"The great Ron Weasley was _embarrassed_!" Katie said.

"You didn't think I knew you fancied her? You're a moron, Ron."

"How do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"The whole bloody _school_ knows you fancy her. With the exception of Hermione."

"Well then don't tell her!"

"Only if you don't tell Fred I fancy him."

"Deal."

"Spit swear?"

"Spit swear."

We spit swore for the second time that day. Then Katie and I went to bed, talking about what sort of gowns we were going to wear to the ball.

XXXXX

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow! I'm fairly sure that is one of the longest chapter's I've written yet! Working on the outline for the sequel… lol… I'm not doing an outline for this… but this will probably be longer than my other fanfics, but still short-ish. Oh well… this is long enough as is. 11 pages on MS Word._

_**Edit Note**__: Okay, well I edited. Yay! Probably still grammatical and spelling errors. Oh well._

_Save the Snorkacks. Review._


	2. Two Days Before The Ball

_**In the Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, well I was doing a bit of role-play on my forum… and I thought up my character… Skye Black… Well, as you may or may not know, Sirius is one of my all-time favorite characters. Obviously AU… so there are a bunch of things I changed. They're listed in the first chapter, but you'll notice a lot more later on._

_Well this is chapter two. The day before the ball… Here's the chapter._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XXXXX

Ron kept his side of the spit swear. So I kept mine. That was really hard. I wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't. Because I knew Ron too well. If I even gave the slightest hint to anyone, Ron would tell the whole school that I fancied Fred.

Did I mention I hate Ron? Well I do. We've been best friends and worst enemies for as long as I can remember. Sounds confusing, but it isn't. We're best friends half the time… and we're enemies the other half. Kinda like brother and sister.

At any rate, things were mostly normal until two days before the ball. I had ordered my gown. It was a red, off-the-shoulder, just-below-knee length red silk dress, with gold embroidery at the bottom. I was going to wear heels and a gold necklace with it.

Don't get me wrong… sure I prank and I'm on the Quidditch team. I'm much more comfortable in jeans and a big jumper or sweatshirt, but when it comes to balls and proper parties, I'm really, well, girly. I could never stand to be that way all of the time. Even at balls and parties I'm still me. I just dress different.

Katie, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I were in Transfiguration. Hermione was perfectly vanishing her cat.

Ron kept muttering the incantation, trying to get his own cat to vanish.

"Ron! Stop that!" Hermione reprimanded him.

"What?"

"You're going to hurt the poor thing! You can't just _jab_ your wand. You have to _wave_ it."

"I know that! I was just testing you."

I hid a laugh with a cough.

"Skye," Ron warned.

"We Spit Swore," I reminded him. "The rules of our Spit Swears are that one can only break the Swear if the other has done it already. If one breaks the Swear without the other doing so, the latter has the right to have the former do everything they say for one full week. I haven't broken my side of the Swear, so you can't break your side. Unless you want to be indebted to me for a week."

"Damn rules," Ron muttered.

"You _Spit Swore_?" Hermione gasped. "That's past disgusting. That's positively _revolting_!"

Emily and her boyfriend, Robert North turned around in their chairs to face us.

"What'd you Spit Swear?" Emily asked.

"That neither of us would tell anyone who the other fancies," I said.

"Well can't be nearly as hard on your part, can it?" Robert asked me. "Because nearly everyone knows who Ron fancies."

"Yes, and even _I_ don't know who _you_ fancy," Emily said.

"Only a select few do know. Some I wish didn't." I sent a glare in the direction of Ron, who was still jabbing his wand at his cat. Hermione was guiding his hand through the proper motion.

"He's doing that on purpose," Emily pointed out in a low voice.

"You don't say?" I responded sarcastically, equally quiet.

"It's actually kind of pathetic." Harry had joined our whispered conversation.

"Kind of? Try extremely," Robert said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Class dismissed," Professor McGonagall called from the front of the classroom. We all gathered our things.

Ron and I set out for the Quidditch pitch, slowly. Harry had raced ahead of us to talk to Angelina.

"On to another grueling Quidditch Practice with Angelina the Mental." Fred and Ginny had joined us.

"Where are George and Katie?" Ron asked.

"You're asking _me_? I have no idea. We may be twins, but we don't share a brain," Fred said.

"Katie and George are probably snogging each other senseless."

"Great mental image, Gin," Fred started, "My twin snogging Katie." He shuddered.

"Yeah well I'm just glad they _did_ start dating. It was so annoying. Katie was always talking about him in private. A bit mad, really."

"At least she wasn't a stalker like Cho and Marietta were," I pointed out.

"And she did have quite an advantage, knowing how he acted, and being friends with him," Ginny added.

"Changing the topic," Fred said rather loudly. "How goes getting tickets to a Prides game, Skye?"

Pride of Portree, or the Prides, were my favorite Quidditch team. They had been since I can remember. I vaguely remember meeting one of my dad's old friends, and him being a Ballycastle Bats fan. I'd gotten into an argument with his son about it. Well, fight, rather. I was five and can barely remember it.

"All right, I guess. But Mum and Dad want to see an improvement in my grades. Well, I think Dad wants to see us smash Slytherin in Quidditch, but, you get the point."

"Yeah, but that'll be easy!" Fred grinned.

"True…" I sighed, "Malfoy can't beat Harry if his life depended on it."

"Definitely, but I have to get down to the pitch, Angelina will murder me if I'm late," Fred said as he and Ginny began to run to the pitch. Ginny always went along to watch. Ron and I lagged behind.

"Now I need to go see if Emily is down at the pitch with Luna yet."

"What is it with you four?"

"You mean Katie, Ginny, Emily, and I?" I asked.

"Yeah. You lot are all different."

"How so?"

"Well Katie's sporty and sarcastic, gets good enough marks, and she's in love with food, Quidditch, and George. You're always getting into trouble, love hexing people, Quidditch, eating, and you don't even bother with schoolwork. Ginny, well she's Ginny. Still probably in love with Harry, brilliant at school, helps everyone she can, and she's annoying. Emily, she's weird. Completely random, vegetarian, obsessed with vampires, never stops reading, and should have been a Ravenclaw."

"Meaning she's smart?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, Ron." With that I quickened my pace and went out to the pitch.

Emily and Luna rushed up to greet me.

"Skye!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?"

"George and Katie aren't here and Angelina is having an absolute _fit_."

"It looks like she got bitten by a Claricteo," Luna added. I noticed she was wearing her Gryffindor Lion hat.

"Speaking of Angelina," Emily whispered.

"Black! You and Fred are going to find Bell and George."

"Er- alright. Can Emily and Luna come? It'll be easier and faster if we bring more people." I had to catch up with them, I'd only been talking with Fred, George, Ron, and Harry recently.

"Fine. And bring North too; he's getting on my last nerve. I told them practice is for the team only." I knew what she meant. Robert was a Ravenclaw. He was perfectly nice, and I've always wondered why he isn't a Gryffindor. But Ange didn't trust him. Everyone else did.

"Right."

"I'll go get him," Luna said as she went up to get Robert. Angelina went over to Harry and Ron. Fred made his way over to Emily and me.

"Don't wanna be near Angelina right now," he whispered. I nodded. Angelina was yelling again, I could make out words like 'pathetic' and 'practice' and 'Hufflepuff'.

"Why is she yelling at Harry, though? That's what gets me," I said.

"Yeah, Harry's been excellent since his first practice," Emily agreed. Luckily, before we could hear much more of Angelina, who was now yelling words like 'irresponsible' and 'team', Luna brought down Robert. We set off to the castle.

"Who's for never coming back?" Fred questioned. I hit his arm.

"Ange will kill us."

"All _right_. It was just an idea."

I ignored him. "So Emily, I haven't been able to talk to you in weeks. What've you been doing?"

"Studying. It's O.W.L.s remember. I want to be an Auror so I need to study. I think I have most of the classes down. There's been the occasional study break where I read up on the Muggle's theory of vampires. It's quite interesting, really."

"I shouldn't have asked. Well are you going to the ball?"

"Yes. With Robert, obviously."

"Great. I'm stuck with four girls who are caught up in the ball," Fred groaned. Robert nodded and they began talking.

"What're you wearing?" I asked Emily.

"A dark blue gown with sort of a shimmery type look."

"Sounds gorgeous," I sighed.

"I'm wearing a purple and orange gown," Luna said.

"I'm going to wear a red silk gown. It's off the shoulder, and comes to just below my knees."

"As enlightening as this is," Fred said loudly, "we have to find Katie and George."

As if on cue, Katie and George ran down the corridor past us, laughing.

"Run!" Katie yelled. We ran, figuring Filtch or someone was after us. We ran straight to the pitch.

XXXXX

"KATELYN BELL AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Angelina roared. Luna, Emily, and Robert ran straight back to the stands. Fred and I inched over to Harry and Ron.

"D'you reckon she's sore because she can't get a date?" Ron asked. I glared at him.

"Lee keeps asking her out. It isn't _that_," Fred said.

"Well then she fancies someone and can't get him to date her," Ron said decisively. Harry made sort of and odd choking sound. I could tell he was fighting a laugh. But I wasn't so kind. I laughed out loud.

"What was that _Skye?_" Ron asked me. Damn. The Spit Swear.

"Oh. That? Nothing. But Angelina _fancying_ someone? The only one she ever fancied was Oliver."

"True, true… But does she have a date to the End-of-Year Ball?" Fred asked.

"That _could_ be it," Ron agreed. He caught my eye and I could tell he was going to get me back. Damn. I had to keep my guard up when we actually _practiced_.

"Practice is off tonight!" Angelina called. "We'll do it tomorrow afternoon. I'll get you when it's time."

"So much for practice," I said. Fred, Harry, Ron and I turned to start back to the castle as Luna, Ginny, Emily, and Robert came down from the stands. Emily and Robert went straight back to the castle.

"Hey, Skye! Ginny! Luna! Wait up!" Katie called. She and George ran to catch up with us. George headed off with Harry, Ron, and Fred, no doubt to rant on about why Angelina was beings so much like Oliver.

"Hey Katie!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey, Gin," Katie said. We spent the rest of the way to Ravenclaw tower talking. Luna went in Ravenclaw tower, answering the riddle. I had to make a mental note of them not having a password.

"I'll see you guys later," Ginny smiled and hurried to the common room. Katie and I wandered around aimlessly.

"Sooo," I said, "Wanna prank Ange?"

"Nah, not yet… Depends on how hard she pushes us during practice."

"How about Snivellus?"

"Maybe at the ball."

"Yeah. Ferret boy?" I suggested.

"Malfoy? You can, I have to talk to Ange."

"I will."

"Why don't you get Fred to go down with you?" Katie asked.

"I guess I could. But Fred might get out of control."

"Yeah probably not good, seeing as Fred attempted to beat Malfoy to a pulp when he was being a sore loser after we beat Slytherin."

"Well, I think we should go to the common room. I need to convince Fred."

"And I have to talk to Angelina. Who d'you think would be a good replacement?" Katie asked.

"She's not going to sack you. You're too good! You'll probably play for Puddlemere one day!" I said as we started toward the tower.

"Not as long as Oliver's there. My god. They're my favorite team, but I would _not_ like to be on a team with Oliver again."

"Harpies then?" I asked. The Harpies were Katie's second-favorite team. Primarily because it was all-witches.

"Maybe. So long as Ange doesn't play for them."

I laughed. "Angelina'll play for Puddlemere. You know that."

"Yeah."

"So what are you wearing to the ball?" I asked, as we ascended the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower.

"A simple orange gown."

"Oh no!" I said in mock surprise, "Not the Cannons color!"

"Very funny. My gown isn't bright orange, its sort of a burnt orange."

"Riiiiighhht."

"Are you going to give me the password or stand there all night?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Oh, er- what's the password Skye?"

I sighed, "Even Neville remembered this. _Mandrake_."

The Fat Lady swung aside and we entered the common room. I went over to Fred. I was getting tired. I checked my watch. 8:30. Early. But then again, I did have a busy day, and I did need sleep.

"Hey, Skye." Fred smiled as I sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"So, have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"Ginny still fancies Harry," he whispered.

"Nuh-uh? Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"You can never let me have anything, can you?"

"Nope." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're no fun!"

"I'm _loads_ of fun!"

"Prove it!"

"Meet me down here in 5 hours. At 1:30."

"What are we doing?"

"It's a secret," I said. I gave him a smile. The mischievous, special one I used only for him. He smiled back, and his grin was one I'd only ever seen him use for me. Why was my stomach fluttering? I'd fancied Fred for years now. But he looked so cute right then.

"Alright, but don't bail on me."

"I won't, don't worry." I smiled again and went up to my dorm. What was wrong with me? Was Ron knowing my secret making me all weird around Fred? I only hoped that it'd go away by 1:30.

_**Author's Note:**__. Ah well. I was planning on taking this a different way, but I don't think I will. I think I've just started a brilliant new direction of this story. _

_Pippa_

_**Edit Note: I edited up a lot… so here it is. Edited chapter two. Probably still with some errors. So I'll have to re-edit it again. ::Sigh::**_

_**Save the Snorkacks and the Demiguises. Review.**_


	3. Regina Montague

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**By **__**NarnianAslan**_

_**Author's Note: **__Right, so no updates in a while, right? I'm working on it, trust me. I'm editing up chapters one and two, so this might not make sense at the moment. Check back in a week or two to reread chapters 1 & 2, see if you get it._

**XXX**

Laughing like mad, Fred and I raced back to Gryffindor common room. We were halfway there, when who should we meet but Snape?

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Black, what, pray tell, is so comical that you're laughing loud enough to wake the castle?"

A girl stepped out of the shadows.

"It was me, Professor. I'm sorry. I told a joke, and they couldn't stop laughing." She gave Snape a grin. She was wearing Slytherin robes.

"Very well. Miss Montague, you're a prefect, I suspect you can lead Mr. Weasley and Miss Black to the vicinity of Gryffindor tower?"

"Of course, Professor."

Snape walked away.

"Bloody hell, Montague, we didn't need _your_ saving!"

"From how it looked, you did. Trust me, I'm not too keen on saving two Gryffindorks from detention."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Slytherin.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't about to stay in the dark.

"Sorry, Skye this is Montague. Montague, Skye."

"My name's Regina Anastasia Montague, thanks, Weasel."

"Hold on-" I stopped. "Anastasia Montague?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's what I said."

I looked at her. Black hair, grey eyes, abso-bloody-lutely haughty appearance. She was a Black. "Who was your mum?"

"Not that it's your business, Blood Traitor, but Meissa Montague."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why?" She was curious. I don't think she knew. Fred certainly didn't.

"Skye, what the-?"

"You're my cousin. Directly. My mum, she's Anastasia Montague. Or she was, before she married my dad."

"Skye, I thought your mum's name was Aza…"

"That's only her nickname. She hates her real name." I turned to Regina. "Who's your dad?"

"I don't know. He died before I was born. He was only just eighteen."

"Really?" I asked.

"Ha…" I said… from what it sounded, her dad was my uncle Regulus. And Regina was the feminine form of the name.

"Was your dad a Death Eater?" Fred asked.

"I don't bloody know! I don't get why I'm talking to you."

"Blood is thicker than water," I said simply.

"What's that mean?"

"That you're curious about your father, and, seeing as I look so much like you," I had changed my appearance back to normal as soon as we'd left the dungeons, "you wonder how much I know."

"You've been hanging around that Hermione Granger too much."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Later, Gryffindorks. If you tell anyone I just had a conversation with Blood Traitors…" she mumbled as she walked off. Fred reached in his robes for his wand. I grabbed his hand.

"She's not worth it."

"She just insulted us!"

"Slytherin," I reminded him. "Ha. Mum'll be interested to hear this."

"What, that you've got a cousin?"

"No, that my Uncle Regulus had a daughter."

Fred, having no idea I even _had_ an Uncle Regulus, shrugged. Then he looked down at his wand hand. "Skye… Why're you holding my hand?"

I quickly dropped it. "I forgot I had it. I had to stop you from getting us into _more _trouble."

Fred grinned. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Laughing, we made our way back to the common room, and up to our dormitories.

**XXX**

"Skye! Skye! Get up!" Ginny and Emily were talking turns yelling in my ears.

"What?"

"It's breakfast time!" Emily yelled, forever thinking of food.

"And Fred found me in the common room and told me to tell you that you two have to see Malfoy's face!" Ginny yelled. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even sleep on a Saturday! Wait- Saturday? Tomorrow was the ball!

I shot up, quickly dressed in a Muggle band t-shirt, jeans, and my Converses. Then I raced downstairs to find Fred and George playing Exploding Snap.

"What the bloody hell time is it?" I asked.

"Uh…" George checked his watch that he'd gotten for his birthday…on April Fool's Day. "Eight-thirty. And Fred got an owl about five minutes ago that said Malfoy was up."

"Who would do that?"

Fred shrugged. But he caught my eye, which I took to mean that Regina had sent it.

"Your eyes are grey-brown today, Skye, any reason why?"

I shrugged. "I didn't even notice. Be right back." I raced up the girl's dormitory. My hair was black, thank god, but George was right. My eyes were grey- strange enough as they were normally blue- but they had brown flecks in them. I'd have to write Dora about it. I grabbed my wand, which I'd forgotten before, and raced back down.

"Ready for breakfast?"

**XXX**

When we reached the Great Hall very few people were there. Hermione was doing work of some sort, Luna was reading The Quibbler, and a few Hufflepuffs were chatting.

"Fred, George, Skye, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked. Emily was right behind us, Ginny having gone back to sleep.

"Food!" Emily yelled, diving at some eggs and pumpkin juice.

"You'll see," George grinned. I had a feeling Fred told him. He sat down next to Emily, I nezt to Hermione, and Fred next to me.

Halfway through a conversation about Vegetarianism with Emily and Hermione ("You can't love animals and _eat _them at the same time," Emily and I had agreed), a very angry, very hilarious Malfoy came running in the Great Hall. Behind him were Goyle, Crabbe, Parkington, and Regina, the last of whom was smirking.

He raced over to the Gryffindor table. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Fred, George, Hermione and Emily covered their mouths to repress laughter, but I stayed straight-faced.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"No idea! Look at me! My skin's been turned _red and yellow_, my hair's been turned_ purple_, and what the _hell_ is written on my _forehead_?"

Fred, who had since recovered, grinned. "Looks like 'twitchy ferret'."

"That wasn't a real question!"

"Actually, it was," Emily grinned. "It was a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered, but a question nonetheless."

"Shut up, Blood Traitor!"

Emily shrugged. "Least my dad's not in Azkaban."

"Oh yes, a bookshop in Hogsmeade. Wonderful money intake, I'm sure!"

"Actually it is. You'd be surprised how many people pick up a book."

Fred and George burst out laughing. Malfoy raised his wand at the lot of us.

"Tell me how to get rid of this."

"Ooh, see, here's the thing, Ferret," Fred sighed. "That's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes work there. Irremovable. Unless, of course, you purchase the soap that gets rid of all of it."

"Normally twenty-nine Galleons, but considering your being a Slytherin, our shop not being up-and-running, and your dire need for it, we'll have to make it ninety," George grinned.

"Forget it!" Malfoy scoffed and walked off.

Only then did I burst out laughing. Hermione wasn't angry.

"That was so inventive! You three've got potential!"

"Why, thank you Hermione," Fred grinned.

**XXX**

When Harry and Ron came down, they laughed. Colin Creevey had come down minutes after Malfoy, and had taken loads of pictures. Dean was trying to draw Malfoy.

"Does he really need that soap?" Ron asked.

Fred grinned. "Remember that week George and I went 'round with brown hair and vampire-white skin?"

"Yeah, Mum said you were never gonna be able to get your freckles back."

"The only thing that helped us was that soap," George grinned.

"But messing with Malfoy was Skye's idea," Fred said.

"Brilliant, Skye!"

"Why's Skye so brilliant?" Katie asked, immediately sitting down next to George and filling her plate with food.

"She and Fred made Malfoy Gryffindor red-and-gold, turned his hair purple, and wrote 'twitchy ferret' on his head. Fred and George having the only way to get it all off," Emily said.

"In that case, I agree. We've got Quidditch practice today, mind," Katie sighed as she forked some sausage into her mouth.

"Ew," Emily groaned. I mock-gagged.

"Skye, now you're going to make me feel bad and quit meat," Fred groaned.

"Maybe she could sweet talk you out of it," Ron shrugged. I glared at him. "Just a suggestion," he said quickly.

Oh, well. No one knew Ron's first fancy wasn't Hermione. Not even Katie, or Ginny, or the twins. Only me. I don't think _she_ even knew.

"Mail's here!" Emily said.

A jet-black owl landed in front of me. Dora's owl, Morph.

"'Morning, Morph. Have I got a letter from Dora?" the bird dropped the letter.

I ripped it open.

_Wocher__, Skye!_

_How've you been? I haven't heard from you in ages, so decided to write. Is Ron giving you any trouble? Tell him I said hi. I'm going to be in Hogsmeade next weekend, so I'll be sure to find you. You and the twins had better stay out of trouble. Molly and __Sirius'll__ go mad if you don't do well on exams. That goes for Ron and __Ginny,__ too, though they'll be getting letters, I'm sure. I really don't have much time, as I think you've guessed, so all I can say is "break a leg on O.W.L.s!" not literally, please, I don't wasn't Sirius killing me._

_Your cousin,_

_Dora_

"Oi! Ron! Dora says hi!"

Ron turned a bit pinkish. Granted, I didn't need to yell that. I grabbed a piece of parchment, and a self-inking quill out of my bag.

_Dora,_ I wrote,

_I've been good, and Ron's not giving me too much trouble. He says hi back, and so do the twins. Hermione's busy working on __S.P.E.W.,__ and Harry's doing all right. You'll be in Hogsmeade? Great! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you._

_-Skye_

"Hey! I never said hi!" Fred argued. I attached the letter to Morph's leg.

"You did now." I gave Morph an affectionate pat on the head before she flew off. Then I turned to my mum's owl, _Lily_, she was holding a package, and my dad's owl, _James,_ had a letter.

I ripped open the package to find tickets to the _Prides vs. Ballycastle _game right after school. There was also a note.

_Skye,_

_Your father, through his connections, has managed to get six tickets to the Ballycastle/Prides game this June. Please don't go about insulting Ballycastle, because your father got the tickets through their keeper, an old friend. He's also said that if you get at least six O.W.L.s, he'll get you tickets to a Homecoming Havoc concert this summer. And I'll get you a new broom if you manage to get seven. __All the more reason to study._

_Love, _

_Mum_

Fred was gaping over my shoulder. "Prides versus Ballycastle? Homecoming Havoc? _A new broom_?"

I shrugged. "My dad's friends with Gerard Rush, you know that. And Harry got a Firebolt last year. More than likely, my dad got the tickets through Gerard Rush, he's a big supporter of Ballycastle, and good friends with the team."

"Still!"

I opened my dad's letter.

_Skye,_

_I got you tickets to the Prides versus Ballycastle game this June, as I'm sure you already know, and they're some of the best seats. Right next to Gerard Rush and his family-_ I gasped-_ we were good friends at school, actually. As luck would have it, Gerard and Antoinette's daughter, Lydia, is starting Hogwarts next year, so they're all going to be in Hogsmeade this __weekend.__ I'll be with them, reacquainting them with __Britian__. Their son, Matt, who was going to be going into his fifth year at Salem, is moving with them. Find __Tonks__ and she'll know where we are. I'll see you then. Don't get too __starstruck__, Skye, they're still human. Please, don't tell __**too **__many people._

_Luck on your exams,_

_Dad_

"Oh. My. God!" I breathed. Ron took the letter out of my hand.

"Gerar-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Read the last bit." I let go of his mouth.

"Oh. Wow."

"I hate you," Fred muttered enviously.

"Why, now? I was going to bring you… but…."

"Did I say I hate you? _No!_ I meant I_ love_ you! You're my best friend!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You can come."

**XXX**

Quidditch practice was grueling, as we knew it would be… but I didn't mind it too much. On the way back, Ron and Fred wouldn't leave me alone. George and Katie had wondered off, somewhere, and Harry had been drug away by Hermione to study.

"D'you reckon your dad knows all of the band?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I knew he knew Gerard Rush. So it wouldn't surprise me. But two of them went to Salem."

"So? This is wicked!"

"For once, I agree with Ron. Skye, they're one of the best Wizarding bands of our time!"

I laughed. "And you're coming with me."

"Yes!" He hugged me. "_You're_ my best friend! Forget George!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"The ball's tomorrow, you know. And I heard that some third years from each house are going to plant Mistletoe all over the place," Ron said.

"But it's summer," Fred said, letting go of me.

Ron shrugged. "They're third years. Who knows what they're thinking."

We laughed and went up to the Gryffindor common room. I couldn't help but wonder about the ball. Why'd I get all those letters the day before the ball? Now that I thought about it, neither Dumbledore nor any other professor had said who was performing. I could only wonder.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**__Ack__! 2,204 words! Not including the notes or the title! __Pretty long.__ Anyways, I know I made some errors in earlier chapters, and I know that this chapter is probably crap too, but I HAD to post! Notice I put Colin in, because he's just too overlooked, poor kid. Deathly Hallows made me cry so hard, and now I picked it for a book project. Stupid, __**stupid**__ me! I'm going to CRY! And I never cry! I think, besides Harry Potter, __Terabithia__ and Titanic were the only other media that made me cry. (Titanic is a movie, and __Terabithia__ is a book/movie)_

_Review.__ And I just might save Fred._


	4. The Ball: Part One

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, chapter four: The Ball. Let's see where this leads us, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The songs "Vampires will Never Hurt You" and "Our Lady of Sorrows" both belong to My Chemical Romance. Not me. Nor do I own "Basket Case" that's Green Day, people._

**XxX**

"Curly or straight?" I asked, changing my hair from one to the other.

"Straight," Emily and Katie said at once.

I made it straight. "Red, brown, or black?" I was changing my hair again.

"Red," Emily said.

"Brown," Hermione said.

"Black," Katie said.

"Blonde," Lavender and Parvati giggled.

"That's a no to the blonde," I muttered.

"Red will clash with your gown," Katie said. I shrugged.

"Brown or black?"

"Black," Emily, Katie, Lavender, and Parvati said at once. I made my hair black.

"I wonder who's playing," Emily mused.

"Oooh, maybe The Weird Sisters again!" Parvati squealed.

"The singer was so dreamy!" Lavender giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it. Kirley's got a broken wrist. Meghan McCormack was talking about it in an interview with _Quidditch Monthly_…"

"Who?"

"Meghan McCormack is Kirley's sister. She plays for the Prides."

"Oh. Well who's playing?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"We haven't got much time to think on it," Katie muttered. "It's almost time to meet Fred and George downstairs, Skye."

"Yeah, I know…" I'd already put on my dress, but I wondered something. The weird awkwardness that seemed to be around Fred and I during the past few days wouldn't interfere tonight, would it?

**XxX**

In the Entrance Hall, we saw some Slytherins filing in, Malfoy among them. He'd bought the soap off of Fred and George, and now looked normal (which is a pity).

A chatty Ravenclaw Fourth-Year walked over to us. I recognized her vaguely.

"Annabel Poe," she said, introducing herself, "Actually, I'm Fred's cousin."

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Telling you something of high importance. Homecoming Havoc is performing tonight. Mum told me. She actually knew them! She didn't have much patience with the drummer though, she said. Anyway, I can't wait for them to come on! I've heard that Gerard Rush's son Matt's going to be here too."

"That's nice, Anna, can we go?"

"Oh, fine!" she grumbled as she walked off.

"She's credible," Fred began, reading my thoughts. "Though she's a horrible gossip, like my Aunt Lizzy. She's a Prewett, not a Weasley," he said, again reading my thoughts, "That's why she hasn't got red hair. Let's go in?"

"Yeah."

The Great Hall looked nothing remotely like it had during the Yule Ball last year. Everything was elegant and summery-looking. It reminded me of pictures I'd seen of Spain.

"Are you Skye Black?" a boy asked me. He had black hair and dark green eyes.

"Er, yeah, I am."

"Matt Rush." He had an American accent.

"Oh. Hi."

"I'm not usually this straightforward with people, you know. My sister would tell you all about that. She calls me anti-social."

"Are you?"

"In a way. I don't like most people, anyway. But both my parents said I'd like you."

"Did they?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you play pranks, by any chance?"

"Yes. Actually Fred and I –This is Fred, by the way –played this prank on this boy Malfoy, turned his skin Gryffindor colors. It was priceless!"

"Great, I've got an idea, are you two in?"

"Sure," I said.

"That would depend," Fred said.

"Basically, my plan is to hex that teacher, Snape, to get up onstage between songs and sing Green Day. Have you heard of them?"

"Not really. We're both purebloods, mostly deprived of the wicked awesome Muggle music and technology."

"Oh. Well the song's called _Basket Case_ and I know it by heart."

"Sounds bloody brilliant," I grinned.

"What's the song about?" Fred asked.

"Just as the title implies. A nutcase."

"Sounds fitting," I muttered. "How do we do it?"

"There's this hex. It's not the Imperius Curse or anything. It hypnotizes the castee."

"What's the incantation?"

"Um… _Mentis Tempero_, I think. Then you set the specifics. The entire thing would be _Mentis Tempero Recito Green Day Carmen Basket Case_."

"Would they have to know the song?"

"No, but the caster would. I can cast it. I need distractions."

I smirked, and Fred did the same. "I've got just the thing."

**XxX**

I could tell Fred was none too happy about helping Matt Rush, but the result would be priceless.

Katie and George had disappeared; Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't coming; Ginny was with Dean; and Emily was with Robert. We were on our own.

"Tell me what we're gonna do…"

"Simple. Hex Malfoy."

"Why would that distract Snape?" Fred asked.

"Because Malfoy's his favorite student."

"As much as Draco wishes that were true…" a haughty voice said. Damn. Regina. "I'm his favorite student. And whatever the hell you're planning… Don't go through with it. The consequences will be severe."

I wasn't intimidated. "Let's see, Regina, I know exactly who your father is and what happened to him. If you act hostile towards me, you'll never know his name, because, trust me, anyone who knows won't tell you."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew I was right. "I can get it from Poe."

"D'you think she'll tell you anything? She's got dirt on everyone in this school, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but she'll know…" Regina glared at me.

"She won't tell you. Trust me. Her mother and your father were friends, but I'm sure Annabel's mother doesn't talk about it any more than your mother does. And even if she did know, she'd make sure she got everything you were worth before telling you _anything_." 

"If I pretend like I know nothing, you'll tell me something about my father?"

"One thing." I could tell I'd hit her weak point. "Afterwards."

"Fine. Just don't kill anyone," she said, as she walked off.

"Skye, how the hell did you do that?" Fred muttered.

"Her weak point is her father. She'll know nothing about him, given his position."

"Can you stop acting like a Slytherin?" he grinned.

"After this, maybe."

We cast a simple hex on Malfoy: _Levicorpus_.

The entire non-Slytherin portion of the Great Hall was laughing, and Snape walked onstage to yell at Fred and I (obviously the culprits), when something happened. Matt was muttering something, and Snape began to sing, horribly off-key.

"Do you have the time? To listen to me whine? About nothing and everything, all at once. I am one of those melodramatic fools; neurotic to the bone. No doubt about it… Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid? Or I'm just stoned." Everyone laughed but he wasn't finished. "I went to a shrink, to analyze my dreams. She says it's lack of sex, that's bringing me down. I went to a whore, he said my life's a bore. So quit my whining cause, It's bringing her down." More laughter erupted, and Dumbledore began paying attention. "Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?" Dumbledore was laughing! "Grasping to control, So I better hold on. Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid? Or I'm just stoned."

The whole Great Hall was laughing, even some Slytherins and all of the staff. Homecoming Havoc came onstage, all of them were laughing.

"I hope all of you enjoyed our opening act!" Gerard Rush began. "I've got a feeling who's at fault, but, hey! Tonight's for partying! I'm sure more than half of you will have hangovers in the morning, anyway!"

Almost everyone was laughing.

"Now, if Severus would be so kind as to vacate the stage?"

Snape, coming to his senses, stormed off stage, muttering to himself.

"Time for the boring speech. When I went here, things weren't much different. I was Gryffindor, but I had friends in Ravenclaw, and I got along with quite a few Hufflepuffs." I had a feeling what he meant, and Fred laughed. "And, oddly enough, I got along with some Slytherins. But that might have been because I'm brilliant at Potions. My best mates, though were Gryffindors. All of us were completely different, but we got along brilliantly. Now, mind you, this band formed after I'd graduated Hogwarts. During Hogwarts, my mates and I were popular. We had the most popular athlete, the ladies' man, the studious cynic, the ego-booster, and me. I was, wow, the mostly-popular guy who kept everyone together. We had a lot of fun, a lot of crazy plans, and a lot of admirers. But, sometimes things happen. Two of those mates are gone, now, and I can't stress how important our time at Hogwarts was together. So enjoy it here, unless you're as lucky as Severus," he smirked, "You're probably not going to come back here. Now we get to perform."

Matt had found his way to us, and he was laughing. "Mom's gonna kill me! But it was so worth it!"

"Who was your dad mates with?" I asked.

"Same as your dad, prolly. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"We're going to be starting off with a personal favorite of mine–"

"Mine too!" the guitarist yelled, causing more laughs.

"Jaret's too, _Vampires Will Never Hurt You_."

The music started up. "And if they get me and the sun, goes down into the ground. And if they get me take this spike to my heart and, and if they get me and the sun, goes down. And if they get me, take this spike, and, you put this spike in my heart! And if the sun comes up, will it tear the skin right off our bones? And then, as razor-sharp white teeth rip out or necks, I saw you there. Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church, where they can pump this venom gaping hole. And you must keep your soul, like a secret in your throat, and if they come and get me. Well if- you put this spike in my heart! And if they get me and the sun, goes down. And if they get me, take this spike, and- come on! Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night-time-sky? Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet-black feeling? And now, the nightclub, sets the stage, for this, they come in pairs. She said, we'll shoot back holy water, like cheap whiskey, they're always there. Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse, and someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church, we're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse, and someone save my soul, tonight, please save my soul! Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night-time-sky? Can you take this spike? Will it wash away the jet-black, now? Let's go! Come on! And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over us, tonight. And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over us, tonight. I'll never let them, I'll never let them, I'll never let them hurt you now, tonight. I'll never let them, I can't forget them. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise! Struck down, before, our prime. Before, you get off the floor. Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my hea-ar-art? Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my hea-ar-art? Can you steak my heart? Can you stake my hea-ar-art? Can you- stake me- before- the sun- goes down?"

Matt grinned. "Awesome, huh?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

"You wanna meet them? After they're done obviously."

"I can do that?"

"Sure. Hey, do you know that girl over there?"

A girl with blood-red hair was standing apart from the crowd.

"No. She's not in my year or my house."

"Oh, that's Lilith McAllister!" I heard a cheerful voice announce. "She's cruel, vindictive, pessimistic, anti-social, and she should have been in Slytherin. Her brother is."

"I know _him_… he's in sixth year, right? Brown hair and beautiful blue eyes?"

"Yep!"

"Skye, you don't fancy a _Slytherin,_ do you?" Fred asked.

"No. But it's true."

"McAllister?" he sighed. "Well, most of the girls in my year fancy him, anyway."

"I don't. It's possible to find someone attractive and not fancy them."

"It is," Annabel said. "Like I find a certain Gryffindor fourth-year exceedingly attractive, but by no means do I fancy him."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Let's drop this?"

I shrugged. Annabel rolled her eyes. "I've got to find Colin Creevey and Kali Benson. Bye!"

"You don't reckon she was talking about Colin Creevey?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I wonder if those third-years did plant that mistletoe?"

"Damn it! I am _not_ kissing _him_!"

"I think that's a 'yes'," Fred muttered.

"That Montague?" I asked.

"I think. Want to go see?"

I grinned.

Matt asked, "So what's going on?"

"Oh, some third-years were planning on planting magical mistletoe all over the place."

"But it's _summer_."

"I said the same thing."

It _was_ Regina. And she was under the mistletoe with Lee Jordan.

"Oi! Lee! Tough luck!" Fred laughed.

"Easy for you to say! I can't _move_!"

"Maybe I should market some of that stuff…"

"Fred and his twin brother George run a joke-shop business."

"Ah," Matt said, understanding it now. "Maybe we should try and leave this place?"

"Good idea," Fred muttered. I got the distinct feeling that he didn't like Matt at all.

We left the Great Hall, clear of mistletoe. I could hear _Our Lady of Sorrows_ now.

"What I don't get is how the third-years got in…" I wondered. "This is for fourth-years and up."

"Probably while everything was getting set up," Fred muttered. "Poor Lee… Regina Montague." He made a face.

"I found her weak point," I grinned. "Her dad."

"Her dad?" Fred and Matt asked at the same time.

"She's got no idea who he is, I do. He died before she was born, and no one will tell her anything. So I can blackmail her with that."

"Nice," Matt grinned. Fred rolled his eyes.

"If you're not a Slytherin…"

Matt shrugged. "From what I hear, I'll be a Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaws aren't that bad," Fred allowed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't try out for the Quidditch team. Fred and George'll have no mercy."

"No problem. I hate heights. Love Quidditch, hate heights."

"Favorite team?" I asked.

"Ballycastle Bats. You?"

"Pride of Portree."

"No way," we both whispered at the same time.

"Am I missing something?" Fred asked as Matt and I began to laugh.

"Remember when I was almost seven?"

"Yeah…"

"And Dad grounded me for a month because I–"

"Got into a fight over Quidditch teams."

"Yeah, I know, and you and that kid didn't get to go to Ginny's party…"

"That was Matt I got into that fight with!"

Matt grinned. "Yeah, and my dad grounded me, too…"

"Sorry ′bout that," I said.

"It was my fault anyway."

"Skye!" Emily made her way towards us. "Isn't this bloody wicked? I wonder, though, could he be part vampire?"

Matt laughed. "I don't think so."

"Really? Because most vampires have a definite singing ability. Part-vampires don't have that bloodlust, though."

I rolled my eyes. "This is Emily. She's obsessed with vampires." 

"At least it's not Zombies! Though, granted, Inferi could count as Zombies, maybe that's why…"

Matt laughed.

"This is Matt."

"Hi. I wouldn't be willing to use such Dark magic, anyway. But he fits the description of a part-vampire…"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't drink blood or anything of the sort."

**XxX**

_Author's Note: this was getting a bit lengthy and I was only half-way done, so chapter four ends with this. __**Basket Case**__ really is an awesome song (even though I had Snape singing it) and __**Our Lady of Sorrows **__and __**Vampires will Never Hurt You**__ are off of MCR's __**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love**__ album, which is really wicked awesome. I think they're on the playlist that's linked to on my profile. So just go on there and click on the playlist link (it's with all the rest of the links)_

_So, Fred would like me to tell you that he wants at least five reviews_

_Or else I can't update_

_If I don't update, he might not make it._


	5. The Ball: Part Two::and Hogsmeade

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Finally! An update! __Okay, a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter, I suppose. Oh and I took a Harry Potter Quiz… and then took it again for my characters… yeah, I got the same end results as Matt… which is scary, cause it came out Slytherin. Skye and Regina got the same CHARACTER result, but different HOUSE results (Skye was Gryffindor and Regina was Slytherin)… the quiz is at: www . theharrypotterquiz . com (take out the spaces). It's fairly accurate. Also: new website! It's: http// slytherclawx. webs. com / index. htm (again, type it in without the spaces)_

**XxX**

"Gerard Rush?" Emily asked.

"That's me."

"Wow…" she sighed. "I'm, er…"

"She's Emily Peterson," I said.

"Yeah, I'm Emily Peterson."

"She's got an unnatural obsession with vampires," Fred grinned.

"…Shut up, Weasley."

"She's a bit star struck at the moment…" Fred continued.

Matt's dad laughed. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Fred Weasley," Fred said.

"I think he currently holds the 'World's Largest Ego' title," I grinned.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do," Emily argued.

"I'm Skye Black, at any rate."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah…"

"The last time I saw you, you were angry with Matt over missing your friend's birthday party."

"That would be Ginny's party," I said.

"Which wasn't all that fun, anyway," Fred began, "because Mum grounded George and me for putting a spider on Ron's hair."

"Poor spider," Emily said.

"Freak."

"At least I have compassion!"

"Do they always argue?" Matt asked.

"Er, well Emily usually argues with people over their not being as… Emily as she wants them to be. Fred argues to defend his pranks, family, and friends."

"Well I think I've got to go back in. Skye: Matt, Lydia, Antoinette and I are going to be in Hogsmeade tomorrow to meet up with your parents. You're welcome to come; Matt and Lydia haven't been to Hogsmeade before."

"Oh, I'll be there," I grinned. Gerard went back inside of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Skye, I've got a question," Matt said.

"Which is?"

"You and Fred, are you two dating?"

If I'd have had a drink, I would have spit it out. "What? Me and Fred?"

Fred obviously didn't hear; he and Emily were still arguing.

"So you're not dating?"

"No. We're not. We're best friends."

"Okay… It just looked like you might be going out. But I believe you," he added quickly.

"Oh. Right," I muttered. If Matt, who barely knew me thought that, if he saw that I fancy Fred… I didn't even want to consider it.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell you that my dad's half-vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Er… vampires, and part-vampires too, for that matter, basically have a sort of Legimency…"

"Like you can read thoughts?" I asked.

"Yeah. By the way, Fred's really annoyed at his brother George."

"I figured that."

"Really?"

"Yeah… since Katie's really annoying me."

"Is anyone else going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Fred, George, their brother Ron, their sister Ginny, my friend Katie, and Harry Potter, I think."

"Harry Potter?"

"Mm-hmm. He's a really good friend of mine… my dad's his godfather. Ron's his best mate."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I said. "Now, I think we should try and break up that argument…"

**XxX**

Preparing to go to Hogsmeade the next day was chaos. Not because of me… I just put on a Muggle t-shirt, jeans, and some trainers and put my hair in a ponytail… I was ready to go.

Katie? Not so much.

"Come on, Skye! Now… should I wear black or blue or red or gold or purple or _are you even listening_?"

"Kates, I met Gerard Rush last night, he's perfectly normal… no reason to go all out, really," I said, getting tired of this.

"How can you say that? You've _heard _Homecoming Havoc, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. They're brilliant, and they sound even better live, if that's possible. But the fact stands: Gerard Rush is a _person_. He's got a wife, a son, a daughter… and he's perfectly normal. Now, I think you should chill and just wear what you've got on."

She looked at her outfit. "But this is an old Harpies shirt that John made me…"

"It's fine, Katie. Now, if you'll let me get some food?"

I didn't wait for a response as I rushed down to the Great Hall, sitting down between Ron and Ginny.

"Morning," I muttered.

Ginny pushed a cup of coffee towards me. "Drink it. You need it."

I obliged. I loved coffee. I drank it fairly quickly; I would have finished it in under a minute if it wasn't so hot. I finished my breakfast really fast as well, leaving the table with instructions to Ginny.

"I'm going to go flying for a bit… tell Katie I'll be out on the pitch if she ever comes down, okay?"

Ginny nodded. I grinned and went out to the Quidditch pitch, grabbing my broom on the way.

Of course, I didn't expect anyone to be down there yet, it was only about eight, and it was Saturday.

So when I saw Malfoy flying I was shocked. When I saw Regina, and realized that she was coaching him, I laughed.

He looked down, and within seconds, Regina caught the snitch that I could tell had been recently let out.

"What are you doing here, Blood Traitor?"

"I knew you were horrible, Malfoy, but you're getting _coached_? Honestly?"

"Like you flew all on your own…"

"I didn't. But, once I knew how, I got it. Haven't needed help since. Well, of course, both of my parents were on the Quidditch team…"

"No one can just _fly_!" Ferret argued.

"Actually, Draco… don't you remember?" Regina said, landing. He followed.

"No, I don't."

"Oh. When you and your father had gone outside, so he could teach you to play Quidditch, I took the broom that you were too afraid to get on and flew a few laps 'round the manor. I'm surprised you don't remember. You got angry because everyone was paying attention to me for once, and saying that I should try out for the House team when I got to Hogwarts."

I really didn't find that too hard to believe. I mean, my Uncle Regulus was Slytherin's Seeker while my dad was at Hogwarts.

"What position would you play if you went out for the team?" I asked.

"Seeker," she answered simply.

"In that case, I think you should go out for it next year… Harry needs some _real_ competition. Honestly, the last two games against Slytherin, Angelina didn't bother to tell me and Katie to do anything, because Harry caught the snitch in less than two minutes."

"Luck," Malfoy muttered.

"I've seen him play, Draco, and I've told you: it isn't luck. It's skill. And that Potter boy's got a lot of it."

Malfoy glared at her. Oh, this was amusing. "I don't want your help anymore."

"I'll just try for the team next year, then," Regina shrugged.

Malfoy tried unsuccessfully to say something for several minutes, but in the end he decided to grab his broom and storm off to his common room.

"You really were good, though. Don't think I was saying that _just_ to get Malfoy angry."

"That was definitely a part, though, right?"

I shrugged. "Usually is…"

"He's annoying. I know that… but his mother tells me to watch after him. She's not that bad… just spoiled and vain."

"Sounds familiar," I muttered.

Regina, to my surprise, smiled. "Yeah, I know. Plus, I think Draco's father would have a fit if he lost to Hufflepuff in a Quidditch match, which, I assure you, he almost did."

I laughed. "I saw that."

"Hey! Gina!"

Regina turned around. "Josh, what did I tell you about calling me Gina?"

"Not to do it?"

She nodded.

"You didn't seem to mind so much last night…"

"You're an ass."

"What? We were just_ talking_… it's not _my_ fault if people think we did more."

I laughed in spite of myself.

"Josh, this is my cousin, Skye, she's in Gryffindor, a year below us. Skye, this is Josh. He's a Slytherin, in my year and–"

"Pretty funny according to her," Josh said as he indicated Regina, who rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Skye."

"You too. Er… d'you know what time it is?"

"Around nine, why?"

"Because I've got to go and see if Katie's decided on an outfit yet… I'll see you around." I turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Josh said. I turned around.

"What?"

"Do you live in Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Just outside of it… why?"

"I thought I saw you in town before, that's all. I live there," he added.

"Oh… well, I've really got to get going," I said. "I'll see you in town, then, Josh?"

"Probably."

I left, muttering, "Dad's going to _kill_ me if I'm late."

Luckily, Katie had made it down to the Great Hall.

"We've got to get going," I said.

"Where've you been?" Katie asked.

"Quidditch pitch," I answered simply.

"Oh. Well… let's go!"

**XxX**

"Kates, calm down," George said for the twentieth time.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?"

"Er… at least we're not meeting the Harpies again," I said, trying to think positively.

"But Homecoming Havoc is right under the Harpies on Katie's list of favorites," George reminded me.

"Well, you know how to silence her, George, go for it," Fred said, with a smirk.

"Fred, are you suggesting that all Katie and I do is snog?"

"You do more than that?" I asked.

"Yes, we do more than that."

"How _much_ more?" Fred asked.

"None of your business," he said shortly as he strode off to catch up with Katie, leaving Fred and I gaping after him.

"That's something I didn't need to know," Fred muttered. "Bloody hell, the git's identical to me! I don't want to see that!"

"I think I may be scarred for life… where's Ron, Ginny, and Harry?"

"Er… Harry and Ron left with Hermione, promising to meet up with you later… Ginny went somewhere with her new boyfriend, and I think Katie and George just abandoned us to do Merlin knows what."

"It's just you and I, then?"

"Yep. Because I don't think either of us want to look for Katie and George."

"To the Hog's Head!" I said, leading the way.

"At least _I _know he's perfectly normal," Fred said. "Katie was hyperventilating."

I tried to grin. "I really would like it if the mental images would leave," I muttered.

"You and I both."

"You know, I wonder when Regina's birthday is."

"Oh, it's August thirteenth, why?" a voice made me jump. I turned to find the grinning face of Josh McAllister.

"D'you stalk her?" I asked.

"Nope. I just asked her, actually. She's in the Hog's Head; she says she likes it better there. Why?"

"My birthday's December twenty-first. So she's only a few months older than me?"

"I guess so. I'm over a year older than you. Where are you two headed?"

"The Hog's Head."

"Me too, mind if I walk with you?"

"No," I said. Though I was curious as to why a Slytherin was being so bloody nice.

"Why're you talking to us, McAllister?" Fred asked.

"Well… see, the Slytherins are annoying the bloody hell out of me, and Gina abandoned me for the Hog's Head… I decided Gryffindors can't be that bad, and you seem nice enough. Besides, Weasley, you and your twin pull some of the best pranks, and Skye, you're Gina's cousin. Neither of you could be that bad."

He did have a point, though I was beginning to wonder if he fancied Regina.

"Don't remind me of George…"

"George told him that 'he and Katie do more than snog.'"

Fred shuddered. "Not a mental image I want. Thanks for making it resurface."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, oh great one."

Fred smirked. "I knew people would begin to realize my superiority sooner or later!"

"You know something? I just realized that my family hates all that purebloodmania, and they're all pureblood," Josh said.

"Same with my parents. And his parents. Oh! Is that Dora?"

"Her cousin. Probably Regina's cousin… I know she's Ferret's cousin. Bloody ferret calls me a weasel."

"Not to imply anything, but you do realize that ferrets and weasels are closely related, right? I think ferrets are a type of weasel."

"Lovely."

I ignored them, and went into the Hog's Head, where I saw Dora and my parents talking with Gerard Rush and a blonde who reminded me of a slightly older Fleur Delacour.

"Skye!" my dad called. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

"Oh, Katie and George disappeared, Ron and Harry went somewhere with Hermione, and Ginny went off too. Emily didn't come, and Fred should be coming in in a second."

Sure enough, Fred came in as I finished the sentence, asking Josh questions about ferrets. "Seriously? I didn't need to know that! Oh, lovely, what if a Weasley ends up marrying a Malfoy? I couldn't bear that!"

"What are you two talking about?" Regina and my mother both asked. Right, I forgot Regina would be here. She and Josh quickly entered a discussion, though, so it was fairly easy to ignore her.

"He says that weasels and ferrets are related! But I don't want to be related to a Malfoy!"

"Oi, Freddy-boy," Dad said, "You, Aza, Skye, and I are Purebloods. Unfortunately we're all related to the Malfoys…"

"Brilliant," Fred groaned as he sunk into a seat next to me, and across from Dora. I wonder if that's why Ron left so willingly with Hermione…

"We're also related to a load of Death Eaters and nutcases," I added.

"Though, fortunately, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the Prewetts, and other decent Wizarding families, too," Mum added.

"My mum was a Prewett… but who here has a direct blood link to the Potters?"

"I'm telling you, Lyddie, I do _not_ need glasses!" I heard Matt yell.

"Come on, though, you can't make out faces across the room."

"I don't need _glasses_!"

"Matt, you know Mikey's got glasses, and you said they were cool. So don't say you don't want them."

"I don't need them, though!"

"Okay, then I guess you can tell me who that boy is that just walked in?"

I looked to the door and saw Harry, who was confused. Ron was next to him, but he only looked hungry.

"Uh…?"

"See? I _told_ you!" his sister yelled triumphantly, dragging him to stand closer to Harry. "Now can you see who it is?"

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Er… yeah, I am."

"My sister's trying to tell me I need glasses." He indicated his sister. "This is Lydia. I'm Matt Rush."

Still looking at Harry, I noticed that he and Matt looked a little bit alike.

"Wait for a sec, Matt," Lydia said before running off and returning with a pair of round glasses that looked a lot like Harry's. "Put these on."

Matt put the glasses on. "These aren't even real lenses, Lyddie."

"But it's not so bad is it?"

Fred looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Guess not. But I'd rather have glasses like Mikey's. No offense, Harry," he added quickly.

They were standing side-by-side and I saw it. "Blimey… you two aren't related, are you?"

"Are we?" Harry and Matt asked in unison.

"This is just like old times, isn't it, Aza?" Gerard's wife, Antoinette, asked. Mum nodded.

"Wait a minute… if you were mates with my dad, that means you'd have been mates with Harry's dad, James, so were you two… cousins?" I asked Gerard.

"Er… yeah, as much as we both tried to deny it. Are you_ sure_ you're Sirius's daughter? He didn't figure it out until James 'disowned' me when we were in fourth year, _saying_ I wasn't his cousin anymore. He 'disowned' me about twenty more times before we graduated. We were still best friends though, don't get me wrong."

Harry, Ron, Matt, Fred, and Lydia were all gaping. "Really? Interesting."

"'Course, after what happened, Sirius and I both tried to take Harry in, I've met the Dursleys, they're a nasty bunch, almost the Malfoys of the Muggle world. Stupid Ministry said Petunia was 'direct family' of Lily, and she had agreed to take him in."

"Thanks," Harry managed to say. Matt took off the fake glasses.

"Well… this has been a rather educational discussion, hasn't it?" Dad asked.

Ron was still gaping like fish. I laughed at him. "Ron, chill."

"But… Harry… Gerard Rush… related?"

Fred raised an eyebrow again. "I think we've established that, Ronniekins."

"Don't…" Ron muttered, his ears turning red.

I laughed.

"Shut it, Skye, I wouldn't dare laugh if I were you."

I stopped.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Josh asked, so I knew he'd been listening. Matt and Lydia's hands went into the air, and so did Harry and Fred's. "Okay, then. That's all I wanted to know."

Wow, this was a random day of chaos. Meeting a decent Slytherin; learning that Regina plays Quidditch as well as I do; learning that… _inappropriate_ bit of information on George and Katie; learning that Matt needed glasses; seeing how much Regina looked like my dad, and therefore my Uncle Regulus (I didn't mention that yet, did I?); and, of course, learning that Homecoming Havoc frontman Gerard Rush was cousins with the late James Potter. Bloody hell.

**XxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ well, the first 1000 words of the next chapter were originally tacked onto this, until I checked the word count. Now it's at almost 3000, so 1000 extra words makes a huge difference._

_Next chapter we learn even more, and we find out that apparently Josh learns less in school (ha, I had to put that in!)._

_Reviews are bloody appreciated, and I'm still debating on Fred…_

_Couples, anyone? I'm taking suggestions, both cannon and non-cannon. Guesses are good, too, but they won't get you anywhere (evil grin). _


	6. The World's Turned Upside Down!

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Author's Note:**__ my website: http// slytherclawx. webs. com / index. htm (again, type it in without the spaces)… I've got an idea where this is going, so it may seem to have a better plot._

**XxX**

"Who else needs a firewhiskey?" Dora asked. "I mean, Butterbeer for those not of age yet."

"Brilliant! I'm seventeen! I want a firewhiskey," Fred said.

I sighed. "Lovely. Well, I think I have to go talk to Regina over there."

I stood up and walked over to where Regina and Josh were sitting.

"This has been a crazy day, hasn't it?" Josh asked. "I think I learn less during school!"

"Because you sleep during class," Regina muttered.

"Do not!"

She grinned. "How come your cauldron caught fire while your head was down in Potions?"

"I was… thinking?"

"Not buying it. So, what brings you over here?"

"Besides the fact that I think Fred's getting royally sloshed? I owe you a bit of information, don't I?"

"Er… yes, you do, actually."

I'd been thinking on what I could tell her, something somewhat useful, without giving too much away. I might need some blackmail for later, even though she seemed noticeably _nicer_. Maybe it was an effect Josh was having on her? I got the feeling they didn't usually hang around together much.

"Well," I said, taking in a breath, "I'm not going to tell you who he is, but I can tell you this: he grew up in London, with Pureblood-crazy parents. I think he even snuck off to Muggle London once or twice."

Regina made no effort to hide her surprise. "Muggle London? And my mum's still in love with him?"

"I don't think she'd have known."

"That's what I mean. My mum's completely oblivious. _Your_ mum, on the other hand, seems quite sane, with common sense."

"I can't have had too much common sense if I married Sirius, could I?"

I jumped. My mum had joined us. "So you're Meissa's daughter. I'm quite glad you don't act like her."

"So am I," Regina said. "She's bloody mental. She insists that I don't try out for the Quidditch team, ever, because it's not appropriate for young ladies. Then every time I'm home and we eat dinner together, she expects me to wear a gown. I'm half tempted to rip an expensive one up and pin it back together and wear that."

"I did that once," Mum said thoughtfully. "Meissa nearly fell out of her chair in shock. My parents yelled at me, but Sirius and his family was there, he and his brother found it quite amusing."

Josh grinned. "Sounds amusing. My family's not so proper, I'm happy to say. They don't really care about blood-status or any of that. Most of my family's been in Ravenclaw, anyway."

"Dad went to dinner once wearing an old pair of sweatpants, grinning about how his family never would have allowed it."

"They wouldn't have," Mum reminded me. "Sirius snuck off to several Muggle concerts, and after one of them… I think it was the Sex Pistols, he talked in cockney and wore ripped up robes just to make his family angry. It only worked on his parents. His brother had some sense of humor. They got along decently at home, just not at school. Except, I can remember one instance."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, Sirius got caught up into a five-way fight, magic and all. Let me see, it was Mary Macdonald, James, Lily, Frank Longbottom, and Remus was trying to break it up. Sirius was hit with four hexes, two of which are still unknown, and Remus's shield charm made him fly into a wall. Of course, Remus, Frank, and James took him to the Hospital Wing, where Pomfrey let Sirius lay down on one of the beds. He wasn't able to move his arms, but managed to order Remus and Frank to shut the curtains so no one could see. Anyway, I went in there with them, and later, his brother came in with a nasty hex that I'm fairly sure was Dark Magic. Pomfrey told him to lie down, coincidentally in the bed next to the one Sirius was in."

"Who would be stupid enough to get caught up in a five-way fight?" Josh asked. Mum glanced over to the others, where Dad was trying to sing. He was failing miserably. "Never mind."

Mum laughed. "Well, seeing me, he knew Sirius must've been in the bed with the curtains drawn. He asked him why the hell the curtains were pulled. Sirius moaned something about his beautiful face and his hair being singed. Sirius and his brother cared about their hair more than any other boys I've ever met. So, his brother didn't laugh."

"Hair's pretty important, but hiding because it's singed?" Josh asked. "That's just stupid…"

"I know. So Sirius asked why his brother was in there, obviously not seeing that he'd been hexed pretty badly. It just spurred into a completely civil, no,_ brotherly_ conversation. I told James, but he didn't believe me. I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen them before, at home, and I was the one listening to it!"

"Were they really that bad?" Regina asked.

"At school. They weren't like Meissa and I were. We never got along; we were polar opposites."

"Mum… why aren't you over with them?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Mum, there's a reason you aren't drinking, isn't there?"

"I'd tell you that your father should help with this conversation, but he's too busy butchering Black Sabbath. Let's go talk somewhere off to the side, all right?"

I nodded, and followed Mum over to the other side of the Hog's Head.

"Skye, dear…"

"You're pregnant," I said.

She bit her lip. "Your father should have been here, but I really don't think you'd want to hear him sing lullabies. And, yes."

I gave her a hug. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she grinned. "And your father has a bet going with Mrs. Weasley. He says it'll be a girl, but Molly says boy."

"What happens if he loses?"

"He has to fork over twenty galleons and stop singing in front of her."

"Oh bloody hell, I hope it's a boy… I'm getting a headache."

Mum laughed. "Regina acts just like her father, do you know that? Honestly, if I were to see them, side-by-side, the same age, I'd say that they were twins."

I nodded. "She doesn't act like a normal Slytherin. Neither of them do. And Regina told Malfoy she'd be trying for the Seeker position next year."

"If she plays even remotely like her father, it'd take Harry to beat her, no lie."

It's odd how we're having a normal conversation after that bit of news, isn't it?

"I saw her earlier. She's brilliant. I told her to try out, because Harry needs some competition and Malfoy sucks."

"You come home next week, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Did you know Josh apparently lives in Ottery?"

"Does he? I suppose you'll be seeing him around town this summer, then."

"S'pose so."

"I got along with Regulus," Mum said. "He wasn't as bad as your father tries to make him out to be. He was a Death Eater, yes, but… he was nice. _He's_ the one who told me to run away. Sirius told me that whatever I decided on doing, he'd still be there for me. You know what was funny? When we were younger, it used to be Regulus, Sirius, and I. Meissa was always too proper. He threatened to kill Bellatrix. I think to this day that if one of us, Sirius or myself, had tried just a bit harder, he might still be around."

"Mum…" Oh yeah, she was pregnant. Happy to sad in under a minute.

"He was really sweet when he wanted to be… I think you'd have gotten along with him. From what I've heard… Lizzy Poe tried to stop him. She tried to stop him from becoming a Death Eater. The last time either of us saw him was at Gerard and Antoinette's wedding. I was polite to him, and Sirius was civil, but when he said goodbye, I knew something was wrong. But… let's not think about that. Do you know what was funny?"

"Hmm?"

"Seeing Harry and Matt earlier, Merlin they were just like Gerard and James. Now, I'm sure you'd like to be with your friends as well… except, perhaps not Fred."

"No, not Fred," I muttered, seeing him trying to sing as well. He was better than Dad, but he was slurring. "I think I'd rather show Matt and Lydia Hogsmeade, if they still want to see it, that is."

Mum smiled and I walked over to Matt and Lydia, who were talking with Josh and Regina.

"But, see, Ballycastle's got to be the best!"

"No, no, no. It's the Magpies, honestly!" Josh argued.

"What are you two stupid, the Tornadoes are going to win!"

"You're all wrong," I said, joining in. "Pride of Portree is going to beat everyone else out and win the league, again."

"Well, can we all agree that the Cannons will come last?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," we all chorused.

"So," I began, "Who wants to see Hogsmeade?"

**XxX**

A week later, I sighed as I sat down on my now packed trunk.

"But George is so sweet, Skye," Katie sighed.

"I've got a bloody awkward question."

"Well, get on with it."

"How far have you two gone?"

Her face got red. "Er… you were right, that's an awkward question, there."

"You haven't."

Katie grinned guiltily.

"Blimey, Katie, _how_ long have you been going out?"

"Three weeks?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It was only once, actually, and we were both a little bit sloshed."

"_Still_."

"Well, how high are_ your_ moral standards?"

"Higher than yours."

"How long, then?"

"Dunno, maybe a year. Could be more."

"Are you_ kidding_ me?" she asked. "A _year_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The point of it is to be abso-bloody-lutely sure."

"Marriage?" she asked.

"Maybe, I dunno yet, Katie, I haven't even got a boyfriend."

"Fred apparently thinks you've got two of them…"

"Explain," I ordered.

"Well, he was glaring at Josh McAllister all week, and I know he caught up with you in Hogsmeade… and apparently Emily says he thinks you fancy Matt Rush."

"Is he mental?" I asked. "I don't think I'd ever date Matt. He's brilliant and all, but really…"

"Forget I said anything, then," Katie muttered. 

"I can do that," I answered. The truth was, I _wanted_ to forget she said anything.

**XxX**

On the train, Fred and I sat alone together, again, and I was really wondering if Katie was lying, and_ had_ had sex with George more than once.

I really wouldn't put it past her, she was practically in love with him, and he with her.

"I'm going to murder him," I heard a voice mutter. "Murder. And I'll be sure that no one finds his bloody body… I'll pour acid on it if I have to!"

There was a knock on the door, and a different voice asked, "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Fred answered. He really hadn't been himself lately…

"Draco Malfoy is going to die… maybe I'll kill him and then transfigure his body into a teapot and give it to his parents as a gift."

"Now you're really starting to worry me."

Regina and Josh came into the compartment, and I remembered something.

"Fred, guess what Katie told me?" I whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked after shuddering slightly.

"That she and George–"

"Stop. I don't want to hear any more. Honestly. Does identical mean nothing to you?"

"Good point."

"I'm going to murder him," Regina repeated.

"What, exactly, did Malfoy do?"

"He told my mother, my bloody mental case of a mother, that I was rebelling and trying out for the Quidditch team, and –Heaven help us– wearing jeans! Then he said that I was planning on spending my summer over Josh's house… she just sent a howler, so now I'm contemplating ways to kill Draco."

"Try out for the Quidditch team. That'll kill him," Fred piped up. "Or I could just send a couple of bludgers his way this summer… I hate that ferret."

"Don't," I said. "He'd find some way to get you back, and you know it."

"Unfortunately…"

"Though next year I could sneak into the Slytherin common room and ruin his face…"

"Shame he actually bought that soap, too."

"You seriously hate Draco Malfoy, don't you?" Josh asked.

"Yep," Fred said. 

"What would you do if, say, twenty-five or so years from now, one of your nieces fell for his son?"

"What? But… but… he's a ferret!"

"Unfortunately, there's a point in that. If they were to get married, the Malfoys would be related to you," I said.

"Well… at least it's not Bellatrix," he muttered. "She's _your_ mental family."

"Malfoy is too, unfortunately. I'm closer related to him than I am to Neville and Harry."

"Well… Tonks is his first-cousin, at least you're not her. I mean, Bellatrix is her aunt, who'd want that?"

"No one. And, you realize, if you become directly related to the Malfoys, then you'd be closer related to Bellatrix?"

Fred gagged.

"So… if we put all of our minds together, we could get some payback on Draco," Regina smirked. "Are you in?"

"Yes," I answered.

"No," Josh answered.

"All three of us getting payback? Three of Hogwarts' most scheming minds? I'm in."

"Well… I'm going to read now, because obviously you three have got plotting to do."

"Not so fast, McAllister," Regina said. "We might need you too."

"Great," he muttered. "Just great. Tell me this, are you going to listen to your mother?"

"Hell. No. I'm going to try out for Quidditch, wear jeans, and I'm going to spend my summer in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"If you have to actually run away, I'm sure you could stay with us…" I said. What was I _saying_?

"I'll keep that in mind. Now… I've got a bit of personal blackmail on him…" Regina smirked.

**XxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ right, well, that's chapter six. Next up, is an overview of most of the summer, as I want to get into HBP as soon as possible. Summer will probably be two chapters long…_

_This'll probably last through HBP._

_(And what Josh said to Fred: "What would you do if, say, twenty-five or so years from now, one of your nieces fell for his son?" is a direct reference to my shipping of Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy)_

_Review._

_I'm still accepting guesses/suggestions on pairings, and even on what Regina's blackmail is. Though, if you __guess__ a pairing, I won't tell you. Suggestions are appreciated. Is the baby going to be a boy or girl? What's the name? Suggestions on that, too._

_Again: Review. Why? Because I still haven't made up my mind on Fred. And, if I don't get reviews, I might take pity on Malfoy._


	7. Plots and Ponderings

In The Life of Skye Black

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Website: http: / slytherclawx. webs. com / index. htm (type it in without the spaces) I'm going to make a SKYE website when I get the time… it will include character profiles, and some Author pages (what could have been/almost was, behind the scenes, etc.)_

_I made a QUIZ!! Go on my profile to find out who you are out of this story. Be warned: contains mild spoilers._

_This takes place in Late June/Early July._

**XxX**

Regina did wind up coming to Ottery.

She said it was whether her mother liked it or not.

"Skye, I'm sure you've heard of the punk movement, though," Josh insisted, the day before she was due to come.

"Yep. It sounded wicked cool, all that mass rebellion."

"Yeah, well, she's heard of it, and I've got a feeling that's what she's trying to do. Have you read this?" He held a book up. We were in a Muggle book shop.

"_Rotten_? Nope."

"Look at the picture and the author," he said as he handed it to me.

"Johnny Rotten? From the Sex Pistols?"

"Yes. And I've got this book at home, he was thrown out of his house because he was rebelling. I just don't think that'd be smart… I mean, my family's fine with Gina staying for a month, but… she turns seventeen a year from now. My cousins all hate Slytherins. I doubt, honestly doubt that she'd be allowed to stay for a year."

"Really?" I said, deciding to buy the book. "Well, I'm sure she could stay with me. Family and all that."

"Wait a minute," he said after I bought the book and we left.

"What?"

"Your mum's Gina's aunt, correct?"

"Yes," I said. I had a feeling where this was going.

"And you know who her dad is?"

"Yes."

"And he's not your dad, I'm not stupid," he said.

"That's actually pretty obvious. What, were you almost a Ravenclaw?"

"Actually, yeah. But… did your mum say that your dad had a brother?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Skye," he said, stopping me by the arm. "Seriously? You know why. You're not stupid either."

"Thanks, but…"

"What was his name and what happened to him?"

"Regulus Black and I have no idea. He might've died… but I don't know how."

"Gina has a resemblance to your dad, Skye. Did his brother look like him?"

"No idea. Dad doesn't want anything to do with that side of the family and neither does Mum. She's a lot better about it, though."

"D'you think you know who any of his friends were?"

"Dad mentioned Lizzy Poe…"

"Come on," he said, dragging me.

"Josh!" I complained. "Really, now!"

"No. Ben Poe owes me a favor, anyway."

"Right. Well, I think this would fall under intrusion."

"You know who her father is, and you're not telling…"

"Why d'you care so much?" I asked, pulling my arm away from him. "D'you fancy her?"

He froze. "What makes you say that?"

"You do?"

"I never said that."

"But you're acting bloody well like you do."

He looked around and saw no one. He sunk down so that he was eye-level with me. Damn, I hated being short. He couldn't have been much more than 5'7" and he had to sink down to be eye-level with me?

"Fine. I fancy Gina. I have since the train ride in first year. She was the whole damn reason I became a Slytherin. Otherwise I _would_ have been a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I hate blood-prejudice as much as you do. It took me longer to get Sorted than it did Harry Potter. Don't repeat this. I know you fancy Fred Weasley."

"I do not!" Damn, how obvious _was_ I?

"I've got a question. Does the jealousy card work?"

"Everyone's different. I dunno with Regina. Maybe… but…"

"Then I've got an idea. You and I could pretend to go out. I've known Fred Weasley for more than six years… Cedric Diggory and I used to hang around with Fred and George… he gets jealous fairly easily. I dunno if he fancies you, honestly, but do you think it's worth the risk?"

I considered it. "Well… maybe, but if Regina and Fred don't fancy you and I, respectively, what happens then?"

"I'd prefer not to think on that, but then we could 'break up'… and I'd have wasted almost seven years of my life."

"Fine. Deal. But… I think we should start the day after Regina gets here."

He nodded. "I can see why. Okay."

"So, you were that other boy, then? Ginny, Katie and I wondered who you were. Cedric came over once, to play Quidditch. Hell, he nearly got me knocked out."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, that'd be Cedric, wouldn't it? He and I even got along after we started Hogwarts…"

"I'm probably going to become an Auror," I said.

"I think that's pretty smart. That's something I've considered doing."

"Do it, then."

He shrugged. "So, would you rather have a brother or a sister?"

"Dunno," I shrugged. "I've always wanted a brother…"

"Sisters are all right… but I think _you'd_ do better with a baby brother."

I nodded. "It doesn't hurt that if it's a boy my dad can't sing around Mrs. Weasley anymore."

Josh laughed. "Your father can _not_ sing."

"Exactly my point."

He grinned. "So… you won't tell me who Gina's dad is… you won't let me go see Lizzy Poe… what do I do?"

"Chill?"

"But…"

"Josh, look, if this plan works… I guess I'll tell her who her father is."

"Really?"

"Only if the plan works," I reminded him.

"So, have you ever really heard the Sex Pistols?"

I shrugged. "Dad has old records and record player. I listen to the Sex Pistols sometimes."

He grinned. "So, did you ever hear the story of Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen?"

**XxX**

"So, Regina's in town?" Fred asked.

"Yep."

"You don't sound too excited."

"I'm trying to read this. It's brilliant!"

Fred looked doubtfully at the book in my hand. "But it's a book…"

"Shh!"

Fred sighed. "Whatever. I think you might be turning into Emily or Hermione…"

"Nope. Now, I'm on page 147, I want to finish it."

"One hundred and forty-seven pages in one day?"

I glared at him.

"Fine, fine," he muttered. "I guess I'll just have to annoy Ron or something, since George is gone off with Katie…"

That was really bugging him. "Let me finish this bit and we can play Quidditch… toss the Quaffle around."

He grinned. "Great!"

I finished up the other thirteen pages in the chapter, marked my spot, stood up, and grabbed my broom. "Let's go!"

"So what's with that book?"

"It's the autobiography of the lead singer of the Sex Pistols."

"Ah," he said. "Did you know they're doing a tour this summer?" He tossed me the Quaffle.

"What?" I asked as I tossed it back.

"That's what Rushy said." Back to me.

"Matt?" I asked. I didn't understand his problem with the boy. I threw the Quaffle back to Fred.

"Yep. Says he's trying to get a group together to go see one of their concerts."

The Quaffle was back to me. "I want to go, I think it'd be wicked."

Fred nodded as he caught the Quaffle. "Sounds it."

"You don't even listen to Muggle music."

He threw the Quaffle back. "True… but they seem like a good band."

"They've got this defiance that's just amazing," I said as I tossed the Quaffle to him.

"Brilliant," Fred groaned.

"I think Katie and George have abandoned us," I sighed as I caught the Quaffle.

"I know. I'm just about ready to sneak a puking pastille into his food, but then again, he helped me develop them."

"Shame, isn't it?" I asked, throwing the Quaffle back to him.

"Definitely. Wanna go into town today?"

"Sure."

**XxX**

"Skye!"

I turned around to find Martin Vance, a Ravenclaw in my year.

"Hey, Martin."

"Are you going to be at the meeting Sunday?"

"If by that you mean there, but not in the actual meeting, yes."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's what I mean." 

"What brings you here?"

"Uncle Remus. Since Mum's at work, he asked me if I wanted to come along."

"Oh, he's supposed to be meeting my dad, isn't he?"

"Yep."

Martin and I weren't exactly friends, but we'd known each other since before Hogwarts, Remus being his godfather. We got along all right, but we were in completely different social circles, not to mention chasers on different Quidditch teams. That led to just a _bit_ of competitiveness.

"Hey, are you in Muggle Studies?" he asked quietly, noting the Muggles.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, apparently we're doing this bloody huge project, involving both sixth and seventh years… we're reading a book and then acting out a play."

"D'you know which one?"

He shrugged. "No… it changes every year. Last year it was _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"I think my dad did that one…"

"Really? What year was he in?"

"Sixth."

Martin laughed. "Well… Lena, Magdalena Marlowe, that is… my best friend… she said that she hopes we're doing _Gone With the Wind_. She wants to be Melanie or Ellen."

"Who would you be?"

"Probably Rhett, because I have the misfortune of being shoved into leading roles…"

I laughed. I'd read the book, and Rhett was… well, he wasn't anything like Martin, who was shy and nice, and somewhat like Neville… except Martin was brilliant at all of his subjects. "If you don't mind my saying, you're much more Charles than Rhett."

He grinned. "Yeah, but… I think Neville Longbottom'll be cast as Charlie, if we do wind up doing _Gone With the Wind_…"

"So, I'm supposed to go meet Josh McAllister in a few minutes, at the café… you can come if you want, a few other people are supposed to meet us there."

"Nah, I'm supposed to go to see the new horror movie at the cinema with Ben and Anna Poe. I'll see you at the meeting, though."

"Yeah, see you."

He smiled as he walked towards the cinema. I went to the café, fully aware of why Josh wanted to talk to me.

I wasn't so sure this was going to work, and "dating" a Slytherin could butcher my reputation (I didn't really care about that, though). I knew this whole idea could backfire, and I admit I was a bit weary… but Josh was so obviously in love with Regina, and I questioned my own obviousness.

"Shit," I muttered, the second I entered the café, a bit of realization dawning on me.

"Well _that's_ not very ladylike."

So Fred was here, too. And Regina. Bloody brilliant.

"You, sir, are no gentleman."

"But you're no lady," he smirked.

"Even _if_ that were true, Gryffindors are supposed to be chivalrous, Mr. Weasley. I think that implies that you should be more of a gentleman."

"But Miss Black, being a rouge and piratical figure is much more enticing."

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Fred soon followed suit.

"What brings you here? George dragged me along, though, he's snogging Katie, so I don't get why."

I laughed. "I'm supposed to be meeting Josh McAllister… he wanted to talk to me."

"Did he?"

At the first mention of a Slytherin, Fred gets angry. Of course, most of the Weasleys are that way… Dad, too.

"Yep. I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you used to be friends with him?" I asked, knowing that the real answer was yes.

Fred stiffened. "Yes, I was."

"And you stopped talking to him because he was a Slytherin?"

He lowered his face so it was close to mine, so that no one would overhear. "Listen, he was so set on becoming a Ravenclaw, straight up until we were about to get Sorted. I don't bloody know what happened, Skye, and neither did George or Cedric. But he's a Slytherin and Slytherins and Gryffindors don't associate."

"I don't think he's like the other Slytherins, though."

"If he were to tell me _why_ he's a Slytherin I might listen, but, until then, I'm not going to try to hide my disgust."

At that moment, I realized that boys were incredibly stupid and immature… even if I _had_ realized it before. Really, turning on one of your friends because of his House? If he became a Death Eater or something,_ that_ I could see, but… just because of his House? That's ridiculous. Of course, I knew better than to tempt his Weasley temper by voicing that _particular_ opinion.

"'Scuse me," I heard Josh say as he bypassed a couple of _busy_ Muggle teenagers. I laughed. "Skye!"

"Hey!"

He grinned. "Can I talk to you alone?"

I raised an eyebrow, though I knew what he was going to do. "Sure."

I followed him to one of the few empty tables. "So you obviously know what I'm supposed to be saying," he said quietly, so that we weren't overheard. "How good an actress are you?"

"Eleven years," I answered.

"Damn."

"Yep."

"All right, so this'll probably work. How long…?"

"How about a Christmas holiday deadline?"

"Sounds good. So, Skye," he raised his voice to a normal level, "wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Out of House doesn't bother you?"

"Nope. I went out with Danny Abbott from Hufflepuff for about a month."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I hope you realize this'll piss Fred off…"

"I know," I answered. "If for no other reason than that you're a Slytherin."

"He's in Muggle Studies isn't he?" Josh asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because the three of us will all be in Muggle Studies together. I think we're doing Gone With the Wind…"

"Lovely. I think I'd want to be Carreen."

"Even though Fred and George are obviously going to be the Tarleton twins?"

"Yeah…" I answered. I'd forgotten that part. Carreen was my favorite of the O'Hara sisters.

"Well… you better tell him, cause I'm not gonna."

"Right, and have him hate me?" That was the one thing I didn't want happening.

"Fine, but if he finds out on his own he'll be even more pissed…"

"So, tell him, you say? That sounds brilliant!"

Josh laughed.

**XxX**

"So…" I began, playing Quidditch with Fred, George, Katie, Ron, and Ginny. "Guess what?"

"You've decided to forfeit the Swear?" Ron guessed, as he failed to block a goal from Ginny.

"Nope."

"You're dating Josh McAllister?" Ginny guessed.

"_What_?" Fred yelled, at the same time I said,

"Yep."

"Josh?" George asked. "He's not as bad as most Slytherins… granted, that doesn't mean he's great."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Only you."

Fred seemed incapable of speech, and I really wondered if he _did_ fancy me.

"Don't worry, I don't think they'll end up like us," George said.

Fred frowned briefly, but the next moment, he was grinning. "Who's up for using real bludgers?"

"And get Mum to bite out heads off?" Ron asked as he blocked a toss from Katie. "No thanks."

"Last time that happened was when Cedric got them out… Ron and George got knocked out, and one missed me by inches. I think I'll pass."

"Fine," Fred said, still grinning. "Dinner, then?"

"Can't," I said. "Matt's family's supposed to be coming over. I have to go home."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He was still grinning. That wasn't normal.

After we landed, Ron spoke up.

"Hey, Gin, wait a second, all right? We need to talk to Skye. You three go ahead," he added to Katie, George, and Fred (still grinning).

"No one can be that happy," Ginny said. "It's not human."

"I know," I said.

"Skye, you're not pulling a Scarlett O'Hara, are you?"

"Yeah, when you were in the café, I heard you and Fred having a sort of Scarlett-Rhett conversation."

Shit, they knew what I was up to.

"First off, before I answer anything," I started, "Ron, how the hell do you know _Gone With the Wind_?"

"The movie was playing at the cinema, when they did one of those throwback nights. Ginny dragged me along. Now, answer."

"What business is it of yours, _Ronald_?" I asked.

"Don't think I won't break that stupid Spit Swear and tell him if you're just fake-dating McAllister."

"You wouldn't dare," I grinned.

"Why the hell wouldn't I, Skye? You're one of my friends and he's my brother. I'm not going to let you two keep acting so stupid."

What the hell did he mean by that? "_Us two_? And since when did you give a damn about Fred? Or George?"

"They're my brothers… there's always _some_ loyalty there, even Percy the Git. If he came groveling back, I think I'd forgive him, eventually, because he's my _brother_. That's also the reason I'm so pissed at him."

It made sense, I'll admit. And being an only child didn't help my understanding of that.

"Skye, I just think that it's a stupid idea to mess with Josh McAllister," Ginny said, "Very few guys deserve that, and I don't think he's one of them."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you're trying to get over someone, or if you two have some sort of plot."

"Look, I think I can handle this myself…"

I turned to go home, but Ron grabbed my arm. "Skylar Lily Black, this isn't the end of this conversation. Tell us why you're dating him and we might believe you."

_Damn all the Weasleys to hell_, I thought. I debated whether or not to tell them the truth. Ron knew, I know he did, he just wanted to hear it from me. And Ginny was good at keeping secrets. "I… it's a plot. But… don't tell anyone, please?"

"What's going to stop me from marching home and telling Fred?"

"I'll castrate you. Or, maybe just tell Hermione…"

"Fine. Deal. No Spit Swears, either, I got a cold from that."

I laughed. "Seriously though, Ron, if this gets out… And Ginny, if you tell anyone…"

"Oh, I won't," Ginny said. "Just… well, you know."

I did know. "Fine. Now, I really do have to go. Bye, I'll see you two tomorrow."

I began walking home, thinking. Ron and Ginny wouldn't dare tell anyone, but what Ron had said about family had gotten me thinking… Dad once said that to know what someone's really like, look at how they treat their inferiors, not their equals. He got all lost in thought after he said that… Kreacher didn't like my dad at all, but he loved my Uncle Regulus.

It made me wonder just what sort of person he was and if my dad truly hated him.

**XxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ squee! Chapter seven! The last bit's actually doing some setting up for chapter eight._

_Still taking guesses and suggestions on names/pairings, even new characters. Reviews are loved and will result in a virtual cookie!_

_Also: for Regulus and Sirius, check out my story _Disenchanted.

_**Stop by next time for: **__**Chapter Eight: in which there is a meeting at Grimmauld Place and secrets are discovered**_


	8. Oh, The Undeniable Irony!

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Website: http: / slytherclawx. webs. com / index. htm (type it in without the spaces) I'm going to make a SKYE website when I get the time… it will include character profiles, and some Author pages (what could have been/almost was, behind the scenes, etc.)_

_I made a QUIZ!! Go on my profile to find out who you are out of this story. Be warned: contains mild spoilers._

_This takes place in Early July._

_**Reader beware: This chapter is severely dark, angsty, and emo.**_

**XxX**

"Shame Harry isn't here," I sighed, looking around the dingy Number 12, Grimmauld Place in all its former glory.

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, he's got his Cloak, and we could explore!"

"Why can't we explore without the Cloak? The meeting's going on and we're the only kids here. Kreacher listens to you, he likes you, so if he caught us, you could tell him not to tell."

May I say two things that I loved about that statement? One: he called Kreacher by his name… most people call him 'the Elf'… maybe if he got more respect he'd be more open to new people. Two: that was complete and utter Ravenclaw logic, and it was brilliantly true.

"That sounds pretty good, actually," I said, "where d'you wanna go first?"

"Top floor?" he suggested. "We could work our way to the bottom. Then, if the adults were to catch us, they'd think we were working our way _up_."

"Sounds good."

We slowly made our way up to the very top landing.

"Shit, it's my dad's old room…"

On the door was the name SIRIUS written in small capital letters.

"Let's go in," Martin said.

It was fully done in red and gold, posters of Muggle bikini models adorned the wall, as well as a picture of my dad and his friends.

"Eugh, Martin, I'm scarred for life," I said, pointing at the bikini girls.

He laughed. "I expected those, actually."

"Thanks for warning me," I said dryly. I turned to examine the picture. "Dude, it's the rat." I pointed to the boy I knew was Peter Pettigrew.

"Damn," he said, looking at it. "Look how happy they all were. Harry really does look just like his father…"

"Wanna go check out the next room?"

"Sure."

Careful to make sure nothing was disturbed, we left, closing the door behind us. Directly facing us was another room, with a hand-lettered sign on the door:

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Not hesitating, I opened the door, and Martin followed me in.

It was the exact opposite of my father's old room. Everything was green or silver, even though everything was faded to some extent.

"Skye…"

I looked where Martin was pointing. The Black family crest was painted over the bed, along with the Tojours Pur motto.

"Well that's certainly nice to look at," I said sarcastically. I'd been sarcastic a lot lately, and I was sure everyone noticed it, even if no one pointed it out.

"Hold on," he said quietly. He went to look at the newspaper clippings underneath of the crest. "They're all about him… Vol-voldemort."

I was much more distracted by a picture near the bed. It was of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I looked at the faces. Uncle Regulus was in the middle, he had to have been the Seeker. He looked a little like my dad… but he did look very familiar, and it wasn't Regina who he looked like. She had his coloring, not his facial features.

"Skye? Skye?"

"What?" I asked, coming out of my reverie.

"Was he a Death Eater?"

I looked up at Martin. Suddenly, my heart sort of stopped. No, I'm not saying I'm in love with him, we've already clarified that it's Fred I'm in love with. My heart stopped because, well, that was who my Uncle Regulus looked like. Exactly. I quickly put the picture down. "Uncle Regulus, you mean? Yeah, he was a Death Eater."

And, apparently, Martin's father.

"Emmeline, I'm not so sure you'd want to see this," I heard my dad saying, it sounded like he was a flight below us.

"Shit," Martin and I said at once.

"Wardrobe!" I ordered in a whisper. We quickly climbed into the wardrobe, leaving it open only a crevice.

"I feel like we should be entering Narnia," Martin whispered into my ear.

Normally I would have smiled, but I was feeling a combination of things. First, I was surprised that my dad would even come up here, usually he left straight after meetings. Second, I was shocked over the realization that Martin was my cousin, my Uncle Regulus's son. Thirdly, I was pretty nervous. If we were caught here, by my dad and Martin's mum… well…

The door didn't creak open because it was already open.

_Shit_, I thought.

"Are you abso-bloody-lutely sure you want to see this, Emmeline? It isn't pretty."

"Sirius, I know damn well what this room looks like."

"Wait, what? And second- then you don't have to see it," Dad was saying, well, pleading.

"Sirius Orion Black…"

"Fine," he sighed. "And I wondered why you two were able to keep it up."

I saw Martin's mum enter the room, sidestepping Dad. She looked so out of place, wearing red and gold robes, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention that she was a Muggleborn.

"It looks so different," she said quietly.

"If I may inquire, how the hell did you see it before?"

"I think you know damn well."

Dad looked a bit disgusted. "I know _that_, but how'd you two get past the nutter down there?"

"Your parents, you mean?"

Dad looked even more disgusted. "If you must call them that."

"They were at Malfoy Manor."

Dad sighed. "That explains it. They went there quite a lot, really, now that I think of it. Merlin, we must've seen the Sex Pistols at least five times before I left…"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"That time, when I was fourteen, and Remus was trying to drag me to Screen on the Green to see the Sex Pistols… were you two trying to set me up with him?"

"Honestly? Yes. He, well… he fancied you."

"Why didn't you lot _tell_ me?" Emmeline asked.

They were acting like teenagers, rather than thirty-some-year-olds; arguing like they were.

"Because we didn't know _you_ fancied _him._ Well… we did. But, we didn't think you'd have gone. I certainly didn't _tell _him. I had to threaten him, actually. Told him I'd tell them –our parents– that he was the one who drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey, not Bellatrix, who they thought had."

"When did he drink a whole bottle of firewhiskey?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Christmas, when I was twelve, and he was eleven."

"Is what he and Aza said true, then? You did get along outside of school?"

Dad sighed. "Of course we did, Emmeline. Being brutally honest, if he hadn't made that stupid mistake, and had left, he'd probably have been a better person than I am. He always was, at school, at home…"

So Dad didn't hate him? Why the hell was I learning more this summer than most of the school year combined?

"He was your little brother."

"Yes, he was. Emmeline, when he died, you wouldn't believe how badly that messed me up. It had a worse impact on you, I'm sure, but… for all I acted… that's just what I did, I _acted_. I _acted_ like I hated him, I _acted_ like I was better than him, I _acted_ like I didn't give a damn… the last time I saw him was at Gerard and Annie's wedding in the middle of June. I… I just said 'hello' to him, completely formal, how I talked to the people I had no idea who they were. I've got him to thank for everything that's good in my life… Emmeline," he lowered his voice to a serious calm, "if it weren't for Regulus, I'd have never asked Aza out, we would've never gotten married, never had Skye… I would've gone after Peter, and I would've got landed in Azkaban. I'd be dead or worse by now without him."

She nodded slowly. "I just… I miss him. How would you feel if Aza died…?"

"I'd have killed myself. You're a lot braver than I am."

"So, if, if I'd just…" her voice broke. "If I had just gone to the blasted Screen on the Green instead of watching Monty Python… it might've all been different. He might be alive… damn Remus for not telling me. You lot know I would've gone…"

"I know," Dad said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Unless I was mistaken, he was close to tears himself.

Damn. And all this time I just thought he was a Death Eater and my father's brother, but apparently, I have him to thank for existence. There's so much irony in my life.

"I loved him… I couldn't help it... I was stupid and I… I shouldn't have gotten involved, I knew I'd wind up with a broken heart."

"Do you want to know something that might cheer you up?"

"Hmm?"

"Snivellus says the Muggle Studies classes this year are doing _Gone With the Wind_."

She smiled. "I remember that… it was ironic because…"

"Because you were Carreen and he was Brent? Yeah. Charity Burbage, who's the bloody Muggle Studies teacher now, put a charm on you two so you had to be within ten feet of each other at all times until opening night, didn't she?"

"We didn't act enough in love for her liking… the irony of it still gets me."

"He really did love you, you know that? He had me sitting in here one day, he must've been around thirteen, going on and on about you for hours… I offered to set him up with you, but he said no, he could ask you out himself, he didn't need my help." He paused. "Should've done it anyway."

She smiled.

"You knew, didn't you, that he was going to back out?"

She nodded, her smile disappeared. "Yes… I told him to go to Dumbledore so many times, Sirius, but… he wouldn't. He wouldn't have gone even if I dragged him there. He made me promise that I wouldn't be Carreen to his Brent. But, I wouldn't have gone off to a convent anyway… I would never have been able to use magic again."

"Yeah… I don't know how I'd survive without magic."

"Because you're a Pureblood," Emmeline said. "I'm a Muggleborn, I could survive without magic, but I love it too much to give it up."

"Good point."

"Sirius, if I went to Screen on the Green that night, what do you think would've happened?"

"Being completely, brutally, abso-bloody-lutely honest, I think that you two would have hit it off. You probably would have gone out, and I like to think that he would have left this place like I did…"

"You miss him too, don't you?"

"Yes," Dad said. "Every day. And, I know I could've saved him, I could've helped him… but I was far too caught up in being a Gryffindor and my own affairs, which seem so bloody trivial, now that I'm comparing them to my baby brother's life."

Baby brother? And, given everything I know about him, Uncle Regulus would've been too prideful to accept Dad's help.

"Now, you need to go home, Emmeline. Remus is staying back for a little longer, I'll send Martin back with him."

Emmeline nodded, swallowing. "Goodbye, Sirius."

She left.

"All right. You two, out of the wardrobe," Dad said.

Martin opened the wardrobe, and we stepped out.

"First and foremost: I wasn't lying, so don't either of you think I just said those things to make Emmeline feel better."

He took in a deep breath. "Skye, I could ground you for life, and Martin, I could tell Remus and Emmeline both, but I won't."

"When did he die?" Martin asked quietly.

"July '79. Don't ask me the exact day, because I don't know. It was around the middle of July, is all I know."

"Explains why Mum hates July…"

"You're almost exactly like him," Dad said. "And that's not a bad thing, given as you have the right influences. By the time he actually told your mother, Martin, he couldn't go back. He played Quidditch, too. Though, he was a Seeker. Regina Montague, also, is his daughter, and Emmeline knows it. Her mother, Meissa, is awful. Apparently she threatened him with death…"

Normally, all three of us would've found this amusing.

"I really might have been able to save him, too," Dad said, sinking to sit on the floor.

Martin's face was unreadable and Dad was like a bloody zombie, repeating that same sentence over again, in different variations.

I was the only one with my wits about me. That's when you know it's bad.

"Look… we can't change any of this, and I'm sure we'd all love to. I mean, bloody hell, I've got him to thank for my existence. But, we can't change anything… and it's not like we won't ever see him, I mean, we're all gonna die, aren't we?"

That, I think, was the set-up for the beginning of Martin's —for lack of a better word— emo-ness. One more thing, and I knew he'd be depressed over pretty much everything.

"Yeah. Though whether we go to Heaven or Hell is a different matter."

"Just like him…" Dad muttered.

"Look, either you two snap out of it, or I'm getting Remus."

"What's been with you, lately?" Dad asked in a monotone.

"Nothing," I said. "But I'm getting Remus."

Neither of them responded so I went downstairs. I wasn't going to get Remus, I wasn't stupid. I was going to get Mum.

"Skye, what is it?" Mum asked, stopping me halfway down the stairs.

"Dad's lost it, and Martin's father's Regulus, and they both know it."

"Follow me, love," Mum said, going past me up the stairs, "I might need you."

Once she was in the room, she saw how bad it was.

"How'd he die, though? I mean, there's a million and one ways, not literally, figuratively. Literally there's more…"

Luckily Martin was talking to himself and not Dad, because Dad was now repeating, "He's gone… it's all my bloody fault."

"I told them they shouldn't have come up here," Mum sighed. "Sirius?"

"Aza, what d'you want?"

"What're you on about?"

"Regulus… he's dead… I mean… my baby brother."

"Sirius, what day is it?"

"13 July 1979."

He was in a delirium. They'd always seemed amusing enough on the telly and in movies, but now it was sort of frightening.

"And Regulus is dead?"

Dad nodded. "My little brother. You know I didn't hate him 'Za, I loved him… I could've saved him…"

Of course, it'd fit that Mum was pregnant, too. She'd been pregnant with me when he'd died, so that didn't help.

"Wonder what James'll say? Lily liked him… she'll be upset."

This was a bit too much.

"I don't know why, but Moony liked him too… Wonder what Reggie did with Leo… he took that thing everywhere."

"Martin, don't… don't let him see you right now, all right? Go down in the drawing room, please?"

Martin nodded and went behind Dad's back and down to the drawing room.

"Who's Martin?"

"One of Emmeline's friends."

"Oh, she'll be upset… she loved him…"

"I know she did, love," Mum said.

"Still does, prolly. Why couldn't he have sucked up his pride? If he'd gone with me… if I'd listened to him… 'Za, I could've saved him."

He was crying. I'd _never_ seen my father cry before, and this was just too bizarre.

"We'll never know what might've happened, Sirius, love, and we probably never will, but I think we should get you home and to bed…"

Dad nodded numbly.

"Maybe if he was hurt, he could've owled Lily… she's a healer."

The fact that my dad was mentioning his and Mum's dead best friends was upsetting Mum.

"Tomorrow, d'you reckon they could come over, 'Za? I know it's not safe with the war, but Prongsie always cheers me up..."

"Skye," Mum whispered to me. "I need you to take the Floo to the Burrow, I'll write an owl to Molly the second I get him in bed… Wait ten minutes and then go."

I nodded. Mum grabbed hold of Dad and Disapparated.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting day," I said as I descended the stairs. Martin and Remus had already left.

"Young Mistress Skye?" I heard a voice croak behind me.

"Kreacher!"

"Kreacher heard people up in Master Regulus's room."

"Yes…. Sorry about that… we didn't touch anything except for the picture of the Quidditch team and the wardrobe."

"Why is young Mistress Skye so nice to Kreacher when her father Master Sirius hates him?"

"Because…" I thought for a second. "I don't think I'm that much like him, Kreacher. I know you've got feelings just as much as I do, and I know that your feelings can be hurt just like mine can. I realize that you're a being, Kreacher, and I don't think my dad does…"

"Master Sirius never liked Kreacher."

"I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel better, I never_ didn't_ like you."

"What does young Mistress Skye think of Master Regulus?"

"I think… that he was right to treat you kindly, and I would have loved to meet him. Kreacher, my dad was burned off of the family tree the same as Andromeda… how come you don't listen to her daughter?"

"Master Sirius is the last of the Blacks, except for you, Kreacher is bound to serve the Blacks until he dies."

"Right. Thanks, Kreacher, I have to go… er, keep up the good work, the place looks better than it did a year ago."

Kreacher might've smiled had the praise not come from me, a Blood Traitor.

I grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed over to the Burrow, thinking hard.

**XxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh. My. God. I got this done right after I finished and posted chapter 7… that's serious work, people. 3000 words!_

_Now, for some sleep. It's 11:49 at night on a Friday…_

_And my sister is coming home tomorrow… oh joy._

_Please Review, it brings Sirius out of his delirium and makes me very happy!_


	9. Poignantness?

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Website: http: / slytherclawx. webs. com / index. htm (type it in without the spaces) I'm going to make a SKYE website when I get the time… it will include character profiles, and some Author pages (what could have been/almost was, behind the scenes, etc.)_

_This takes place in mid-to-late July. The previous chapter was 7 July, just to be clear._

**XxX**

Dad had, luckily come out of his delirium a day later. Hermione had come to stay with us for the rest of the summer because she was in a fight with Ron, and, as such, had no desire to go to the Burrow.

There was a banging at the door. It was noon on Saturday, 13 July, and Dad was still asleep.

"Hurry!" I heard Remus yell.

I opened the door and he looked completely distressed. "Skye, get your parents and tell them to go to St. Mungo's… it's Emmeline."

I nodded and ran upstairs to get Dad.

"Dad! Get up!"

"Wazzat?"

"Remus is here and he said that Emmeline's at St. Mungo's!"

Dad shot up. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

I ran back downstairs. "Five minutes," I told Remus. "Now, what…?"

"She's been attacked."

_Attacked._ What an odd word to use, especially from him. Unless it really was…

"Hermione, Skye, do you want to go over to the Burrow?"

"No," Hermione and I answered in unison. I was pissed at Ron, too.

"Would you mind staying here? I don't think you'd want to go."

"No," Hermione admitted, "and I've got some school work to do, anyway."

"I want to go," I said.

"Skye, I don't think…"

"There's a war going on, and it's not like I'm not going to see violence."

"Skye, listen," Remus started quietly, "Emmeline wasn't attacked by just any Death Eaters. She was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and… and Fenrir Greyback. The healers aren't sure she'll make it…"

"I want to go," I repeated. "It's getting worse every day, I'm not stupid, I'm going to see worse. I need to be prepared."

That was when Dad came running down the stairs. He was jumping them two at a time, and I was surprised that he didn't fall.

"Let's get going."

"Sirius… Skye wants to go, and…" Remus trailed off.

"She should go. But Skye, this isn't going to be pretty."

"I'm going to be an Auror, Dad, I need to be prepared."

"Well… Hermione, you can manage on your own, right?" She nodded. Dad continued. "Aza, you go with Remus, I'll take the Floo with Skye."

**XxX**

They were right, it was bad.

Martin was almost as bad. He was holding onto this old, beat up stuffed dog and seemed in his own dreamland.

"Remus Lupin?" A man asked.

"Bertram Aubrey."

"Yeah, I'm a Healer…"

"You've seen her, then?"

"Yes. They weren't kidding, it's some of the worst I've seen… The last time I saw anything this bad, I was just out of school, and it was a massacre."

"Aubrey, what brings you here?" Dad asked sharply.

Suddenly, the name clicked. Bertram Aubrey, a boy Dad and James had hexed when they were in school. He was hanging around Lily, from what I could tell.

"I'm a Healer."

"They let you in here?"

"Sirius," Remus said quietly, but firmly.

"If you're still on that I made Lily cheat on James, Sirius… we were just friends."

"Remus, you believe him?"

"Yes, Sirius, I do. And even if I didn't… now's not the time."

"Right," Dad said quietly, then sat down on a chair.

I was confused, as I usually was when talk about James and Lily came up.

"Uh… Dad? Right, well, uh, I've got Arithmancy homework, and I know I should've dropped that class, but I have to go home, and Dr. Peterson's watching the Closed Ward, but she needs to go, says Emily's got an appointment with a Muggle dentist? Granger? And well, there won't be anyone there, so…"

Bertram Aubrey turned around to face a girl I'd seen, but never spoken to. Helen, I think her name was?

"Helene, if you could watch the Closed Ward until Dr. Mancuso comes in, I'll let you drop Arithmancy. This is really important, so…"

She grinned. "Right."

Helene Aubrey. She was a Ravenclaw, if I remembered correctly.

She half-glanced at Martin before walking off to the Closed Ward.

**XxX**

Emmeline died not long after.

Mum, Dad, and Remus were all upset, but, thankfully, none of them went into a delirium. Martin was out of it. He was living with Lizzy Poe until the Ministry could find a more suitable home.

"Hey, Fred, Ron, want to go to the cinema? Ginny, Hermione, and I are going."

"What movie?" Ron asked looking up from an article on the Chudley Cannons in _Quidditch Monthly_.

"_Gone With the Wind_, it's playing again."

"Have you ever seen it?" Fred asked. "Isn't it some sappy romance?"

"No," I said. "I haven't seen it. But, I've read the book. And it's more survival. A girl, Scarlett, she's sixteen in the beginning, and she's bloody rich and doesn't give a care to anyone, but, a war changes all of that, and, basically, her entire life gets flipped upside down. The whole thing spans over twelve years."

"And Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are going?"

"Yes."

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione walked over, "Are we going to the cinema?"

"Yes," Ron and I chorused.

She smiled. "Ginny's going to meet us there. We should get going. We can't Apparate, or fly, we have to walk."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Just tell me: are there devilishly attractive redheaded twins in this movie? And does a beautiful girl fall for them?"

"I don't know about _attractive,_" I began, "but there _are_ the Tarleton twins, Stuart and Brent."

"I'm in," he said.

Of course he was.

"Let's get going!" Hermione rushed us.

**XxX**

Hermione, Ginny, and I were all crying by the end. Ginny was sobbing, Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and I could feel tears running down my own face.

Ron and Fred weren't good with crying girls anyway, and when girls were crying over a movie… well…

"Skye? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. The movie makes it even that much more…"

"Poignant?" Hermione suggested. "Emotionally moving?"

"Yeah."

There really wasn't any help for Ginny, though.

"Let's… just go home?" Ron suggested.

"The Tarleton twins died," Fred muttered when we were walking back. He and I were in front of everyone else. "But, they were _cool_!"

I rolled my eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

He grinned. "And why is that, my dear?"

I raised an eyebrow. "One: the Tarleton twins died _how_ early on? And two: you just called my your _dear_. Of course, there are loads more reasons, but I don't think we should get into that just yet."

His grin grew wider. "I knew you loved me, Skye."

I laughed. "Your ego is _huge_, Fred."

"So, what? You don't love me?"

"You're my _best friend_," I laughed. "'Course I love you."

"Marry me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm not even seventeen, but, _yes_, I'll _marry_ you!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Fine, fine, you don't want to marry me. Wanna go get drunk and have a one night stand so things will be awful and awkward?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Hell no."

He laughed. "Didn't think you'd say yes."

"Obviously."

**XxX**

When Harry came, I was asleep. But Hermione just _had_ to wake me up.

"Our O.W.L. results should be here today," Harry said dully, "Dumbledore told me…"

Hermione shrieked.

I winced. She was loud, and I was tired. It was bloody four-forty-five in the morning and she'd gotten me up to announce that Harry had arrived about ten minutes ago. "Merlin, Hermione… you know you'll get all O's… maybe _one_ E. One. Ron's the one who should be worrying."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right, well, I'm going to go to sleep now." He half-ran up the stairs to his room. It really was a shame he had to stay at the Dursleys for the first month of every summer.

"Our O.W.L.s! The results! I know I did just awful, I know I missed that question on the History of Magic O.W.L." Hermione took in a deep breath. "I bet I'll get a T!"

"Mione, you're losing it!" I cried. "You, a T? I don't even _doubt_ that because: it's_** impossible**_! You'll pass everything, I know."

I wasn't too worried about my own marks. As much as Snape hated me because of my father, I was brilliant at Potions. Everything else was fairly easy, a fact which, had I been stupid enough to voice it, would have made Hermione shriek (more) and Fred, George, Katie, Ron, and Harry declare me completely mental. I didn't really feel like putting up with that.

"But what if I missed an important question? Or an ingredient in a potion? Or if I messed up a spell…" She promptly began hyperventilating.

"Hermione Jean Granger, the only bloody spell you've ever had trouble with was the Patronus Charm, and they certainly didn't ask us to do that spell during the O.W.L.s. So calm the bloody hell down, already!"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Thanks, Skye, I needed that."

"Now, since you won't be able to sleep and neither of us feel like going to the Burrow this early, what do you say to us making breakfast?"

"Yes, that sounds good; it'll take my mind off of current things."

"What d'you know how to make?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I know how to make a lot. What do you do when you're here alone?"

"Call Kreacher."

"_You force the poor House Elf to do your cooking_?"

I'd been expecting that. "No. I _ask_ him to _help _me. I think I've given him a total of five orders in the past five years… for some reason Kreacher likes me. And can you keep it down? Dad'll have a heart attack if he knows Kreacher listens to me."

She smiled, obviously in spite of herself.

"Before you ask, no, I will _not_ join The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

She laughed. "I didn't expect you to. Now, what about crepes? I'm sure we could get them done before anyone wakes up."

"Dad and Harry sleep until ten at least," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't take six hours, don't worry. But they're very good, and the only breakfast food that I know how to make."

"Fine. Just tell me what to do."

**XxX**

Hermione and I were laughing hard by the time Mum came down an hour later.

"Please don't tell me you two got into the firewhisky."

"We didn't, Mum," I assured her. "But the kitchen might be a bit messy."

Hermione grinned. "Yeah, we tried to make crepes, and…"

"Mistress Skye, Kreacher is done."

"Thank you, Kreacher. You can go back, now."

The Elf bowed before Disapparating.

"…How messy is the kitchen?" Mum asked, an amused smile on her face.

"I didn't ask Kreacher to clean it up," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I thought I'd remember how to make them," Hermione said.

I laughed. "I think we need to get showers." Hermione's bushy hair was full of what was supposed to have been the filling, and my face was smudged with the crepe mix.

"What smells so good?"

Hermione and I looked at Mum, surprised. "Dad's up at this hour?"

"Yes, Skye, I am, indeed, up at 5:49 in the bloody morning. Your mum was going to force me to make breakfast, but it sounds like you and Hermione got there before I did."

Hermione knew better than to say that Kreacher made breakfast.

"What's to eat?"

"Crepes," Hermione and I answered in unison.

"Oh… well, whatever that is, let's eat. Harry can wait… he is here, isn't he?"

"Yes, Sirius. Hermione and Skye let me in."

"Bloody hell, everyone's up before six._ Here_. I think I might faint."

Harry grinned. "I think it just might be a sign of the Apocalypse."

**XxX**

"What are owls doing here this early?" Dad whined.

"_Owls_?" Hermione shrieked, standing up. "Oh, sorry. It's the O.W.L. results!"

"How many O.W.L.s did you get, Sirius, Aza?"

"I got five," Dad said proudly.

"And I got seven… I failed History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. Astronomy was drilled into our brains before we could talk."

"Strangely, I got the Potions O.W.L.… Slughorn did question _how_ when I was partnered with Snivellus and had to make Veritaserum… the cauldron might have exploded."

"Hermione," I sighed. "You asked why Snape hates me. Look no further than the man sitting next to my mother."

Dad frowned. "It's still not right for him to carry on a grudge."

"Not to stick up for him, but," Hermione began, "Sirius, if Professor Snape had a kid, wouldn't you hate them?"

"Fair point."

My dad_ really_ was like an overgrown teenager.

Hermione shrieked again as the owls came in through the window. She offered no apologies, because she was too busy ripping open her letter. Harry raised an eyebrow and tossed my letter to me.

"Oh, no," Hermione groaned.

I looked at her results. "One E in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ten O's. Probably far better than mine."

I opened my own letter and read it.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades:**  
**O- Outstanding**  
**E- Exceeds Expectations**  
**A- Acceptable**

**Fail Grades:**  
**P- Poor**  
**D- Dreadful**  
**T- Troll**

**Skylar Lily Black has achieved:**

**Astronomy………………….……………E**  
**Care of Magical Creatures.………….A**  
**Charms….………………………………..O**  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts…...O**  
**Divination………………………………..A**  
**Herbology………………….………..…...E**  
**History of Magic……….……………….E**  
**Muggle Studies………….……………..O**  
**Potions……………………………………O**  
**Transfiguration…………………………O**

"Are–are these _my_ results?" I asked.

"What'd you get?" Harry asked. "I only failed Divination and History of Magic. I got an O in Defense."

"That's not obvious," I said sarcastically, handing Harry my results.

"You did better than me!"

"And I don't know how," I said, seriously.

"What'dja get?" Dad asked.

"She passed _everything_," Harry said. "The twins and Ron won't be very happy with that."

"Five O's, Three E's, and Two A's."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. I didn't blame her.

"Yeah, and it looks like I'm going to be taking every N.E.W.T. class… except for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I don't particularly want to die young, or be told I will."

Dad laughed. "Trelawney still mental, then?"

"Yes," Harry, Hermione, and I chorused.

He laughed.

**XxX**

_**Author's Note**__: this is a VERY long chapter._

_Or it just looks like it. It's mainly dialogue, and the O.W.L. results._

_Who's surprised?_

_AND: I have to reread HBP, and, as I'm in the middle of the first LotR book, I can't do it just yet. So, there might not be updates for a while._

_Now, suggestions/guesses still accepted_

_Review._

_Or something bad will happen._


	10. The Walrus Called Slughorn

_**In The Life of Skye Black**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Author's Note:**__ After much delay, I assure you that I am indeed alive. I considered cutting this story since my outline and the original chapter ten were both lost on my old flashdrive, but I had a brilliant idea last night that takes place at least five chapters after this. So I couldn't cut it._

_I put the website up: xslytherclawx.webs. com/ itloSB. Htm _

_(take out the spaces)_

**XxX**

Katie and George abandoned us on the train almost immediately. Lee looked at Fred and I, one eyebrow arched.

"Have they been like this all summer?"

"Unfortunately," Fred groaned.

After a few games of Exploding Snap, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Enter if you dare," Lee yelled.

A first-year, obviously frightened, looked in the compartment. "Er… I was supposed to give this to Skylar Black?" He was holding a scroll of parchment tied with violet ribbon.

Fred and Lee snickered. I'd have to hurt them later.

I took the scroll. "Thanks."

The boy left as quickly as he could.

"Ooh, open it! Maybe it's from your boyfriend!"

That reminded me, I'd have to talk with Josh later.

"Grow up," I muttered, rolling my eyes and unrolling it. I read aloud: "Skylar, I would be delighted if you'd join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn."

Fred and Lee burst out laughing.

"Like you'd go!" Lee gasped.

Fred grinned and added, "He called you Skylar?"

"I'm going."

Their laughter stopped.

"What? But you can't leave me with _him_! And George and Katie are off doing Merlin knows what, and I'll get bored and lonesome!" Fred put on a puppy-dog face.

I stifled laughter. "Let me try some of your logic, hmm? Free. Food."

"Well… you do have a point. Bring us back some?"

Lee nodded in agreement.

"…If I can, why the bloody hell not."

Fred and Lee grinned and I left.

Slughorn… hadn't Dad mentioned he was the Potions teacher back in his years at Hogwarts? I wondered if Snape had finally gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

I sure as hell hoped not. But then again, I might actually have a fair Potions teacher.

When I reached the compartment, I found an extremely fat man chatting with several frightened looking students.

"Ah! Miss Black! I'm glad you could make it!"

I scanned the compartment. A boy I knew from Quidditch tryouts, McLaggen; Zabini, a filthy rich Slytherin; Regina; Ginny; and Martin.

Regina and Zabini rolled their eyes.

"Skye!" Ginny grinned. The poor girl was smushed next to Slughorn, who was incredibly fat.

"Ginny!"

"Hey, Skye," Martin said. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi."

McLaggen's face lit up in recognition. "You're dating Josh!"

Regina flinched.

"Uh, yes?"

There was a knock at the compartment door, and two others came in. One was a boy who looked very nervous, and a girl who had curly brown hair and bright, somewhat obnoxious, makeup.

"Helene!" McLaggen grinned.

Thus far, as far as I could figure, everyone was related to someone famous or influential… except Ginny.

"Pheasant?"

Ginny laughed, probably at the face I knew I automatically pulled. "Uhm, no thanks, I don't eat meat."

"No matter. I taught your parents, how are they?"

Regina sighed, annoyed.

"Dad's, uhm, as insane as ever, and Mum's still trying to stay sane. As far as work goes, fairly busy, obviously with what's been going on." Both of my parents were Aurors.

"And Miss Montague? How is your mother? Excellent at Potions, she was."

"Actually, I haven't seen much of her as of late," Regina muttered. "But fairly well, I suppose."

"Miss Aubrey, what of your parents?"

"Well, Dad's been busy, what with all of the attacks, thus injuries. Mum's just booked Alan Rickman, a Muggle actor, for a musical."

Martin laughed. "Sorry, but Alan Rickman? He's kind of creepy looking, don't you agree?"

Helene grinned. "Oh, yeah, but he's well known and an amazing actor."

"Uhm, hi?"

Matt was in the doorway.

"Mr. Rush!"

Now, seriously, the only two missing were Harry and Neville.

"I taught both of your parents. Your father was a right ace at Potions… unfortunately I can't say the same for your mother. I think there were few that blew up more potions than she did."

Matt laughed and sat down next to me. "She's not too much better now."

Of course, Harry and Neville came in not long after, both of them very uncomfortable.

As I knew before, Slughorn was really interested in status and connections. As if that wasn't obvious.

**XxX**

"Food?"

Seriously?

"No. And, actually…"

Matt entered the compartment.

"I invited Matt to sit with us."

Of course, Lee simply raised an eyebrow.

**XxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ This may very well be the shortest chapter I've written. But, it's just under 800 words, so not terribly short. Anyway, I apologize again for the extreme delay. The next chapter will be during the feast (I think). And, I was planning out this lovely one shot, and realized that I couldn't post it until after this. Meh._

_As always, review. This makes me happy, and if I'm happy, I might spare a few characters._


	11. The Horror of Casting

**In The Life of Skye Black**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's Note:** I'm rewriting this, but it's going to be such a heavy rewrite, that I'm going to try to finish up this version first. This takes place in December.

**xXxXx**

September, October, and November passed by far too quickly for my liking. The first half of December, for that matter, also went by too fast.

All too soon it was the day of Slughorn's party.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Martin asked on the way to Muggle Studies.

"Positive," I laughed.

"Great, now I'm not going to know _anyone_ there."

"I think McLaggen's going…"

Martin made a face. "He's Josh's friend. Not mine."

I laughed. "He _is_ a bit pretentious, isn't he?"

"A _bit_?"

"Okay, he's completely conceited, and absolute rubbish at Quidditch."

"Thank you."

"He says he's going with someone in our year," I said.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"I dunno. He wouldn't tell me more than that. Fred and George thought I was mental for trying to get him to tell me."

Martin considered it. "Well, McLaggen wouldn't tell you. More than likely it Parvati Patil or someone who just wanted to go to that stupid party."

"You're not going?"

"I hate parties."

"That's a no?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a no."

"You'll be in for a shock then," I said as I entered the classroom.

Martin stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Dad always has this huge Christmas party. Usually it's just the Weasleys and some of his and mum's friends, but this year he invited Josh and Regina and their friends, obviously you're coming, or Dad will have a fit, and I'm afraid of what Ginny and Hermione are going to make me wear."

"I _have_ to go?"

"Or else Dad will have a fit. Besides, it's not like it's a long trip or anything, is it?"

"No, but… I hate parties!"

Regina, who was walking by, cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I adore them."

I laughed at Martin's expression.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I usually just watch the telly or read."

"That's _before_ all of these people were invited."

I laughed. "True."

I sat down in my seat, which was next to Scarlett Thompson, one of Martin's friends. Martin and Regina sat down behind us.

"I _hate_ parties," Martin muttered.

"That's too bad," Scarlett said, turning around. "Because you're taking me to Slughorn's party tonight."

"Not again…"

"You can leave as soon as I get in, but I'd much rather not gate crash."

"Surprising," Martin said, "that's what Billie Joe and Johnny Rotten would do."

"But I'm not them, now, am I? You're taking me, end of story."

"But–"

"No."

"Scarlett–"

"No."

"Come on!" Martin yelled.

Regina giggled, seeing as the entire room had shut up and turned towards him. Scarlett even laughed.

"Fine," Martin muttered.

"Thank you," Scarlett said in an all-too-cheerful way.

"Psst! Skye!"

Fred was in the seat in front of me.

"You don't have to whisper, you know."

"No one else is talking!"

I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head.

At that moment, Professor Burbage walked into the room. "I have the cast list!"

There was a unanimous groan. Not that I wasn't pleased to be in the same class as Fred (and Josh as well), but I really didn't want to be in that play.

"Scarlett O'Hara… Scarlett Thompson."

Scarlett grinned.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Of course. Wait for it…"

"Rhett Butler… Martin Vance."

"Brilliant. Not that I wasn't expecting it, but…"

"Suellen O'Hara… Regina Montague."

Regina groaned.

"Carreen O'Hara… Skylar Black."

Well, it was a decent role, at least.

"Frank Kennedy… Joshua McAllister."

Josh shot up. I assumed he had been sleeping. "What!? I don't want to be in the play! I signed up for stage crew! I have witnesses!"

Regina rolled her eyes. Burbage ignored him.

"Brent Tarleton… Fred Weasley."

I saw Josh holding back a smile. I glared at him. He was happy about this? Knowing Burbage, Fred and I were bound to snog or something onstage and Josh was _laughing_?

"Stuart Tarleton… George Weasley."

"That casting wasn't obvious," Regina muttered.

"Charles Hamilton… Neville Longbottom."

I wasn't even aware that Nevillle was in this class.

"Melanie Hamilton Wilkes… Helene Aubrey."

"But who's Ashley?" Scarlett asked under her breath.

"Ashley Wilkes… Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!?" a girl, one of Josh's friends, yelled, standing up. "No, no way. I am not getting within ten feet of _him_."

"You can't make me act with _him_!" Scarlett whined loudly.

"I don't even want to be in this damn play!"

Obviously not. He was a Death Eater, wasn't he?

"Enough! Draco Malfoy will play Ashley Wilkes. That is final."

Scarlett, Helene, and Draco sat down, all grumbling.

"Gerald O'Hara… Seamus Finnegan. Ellen O'Hara… Lavender Brown."

Parvati and Lavender giggled.

"Mammy… Sierra Price."

"That's not racist," a girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm the only black girl in here, and who do I get cast as? Mammy! Of course. So damn predictable."

"Belle Watling… Aspasia Jones."

"What!? I'm no whore! And I'm not even a fucking ginger!" a girl screamed.

"Belle's hair is dyed."

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not fucking dying my hair! That'll ruin it!"

"Wade Hamilton, Ella Kennedy, and Bonnie Butler will be played by volunteers in lower years. They are as follows… Wade Hamilton… Dennis Creevey."

There was a unanimous groan amongst the Gryffindors.

"Ella Kennedy… Lillian Woodruff. She's a first year."

"Isn't that Lucy's sister?" Scarlett asked Martin, who shrugged.

"Bonnie Blue Butler… Sadie Macmillan, who is again, a first year. Now, will Miss Patil and Miss Patil pass out the scripts? They're labeled with the role and the actor."

Scarlett groaned as she was handed hers. "I have to kiss Draco Malfoy… and Neville Longbottom… and Seamus Finnegan… and I have to _snog_ Martin."

"You say that like it's the worst thing in the world."

"It isn't. It's just… she's really going to make us snog onstage, you know. And that's going to be uncomfortable, especially since we're friends and all."

"Oh, right."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Through the entire remainder of class, Martin seemed more depressed than usual. I wondered what was wrong with him.

One thing was certain: none of us would be in a good mood for a party tonight.

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: **It took long enough for me to update, but alas! It only took me two days to write this, while I was working on various other things. Sorry it's short as well. Read and review, loves.


	12. Alas, the Drama!

**In The Life of Skye Black**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Note:** I'm rewriting this, but it's going to be such a heavy rewrite, that I'm going to try to finish up this version first. This takes place right after Christmas holidays start.

**xXxXx**

"I think Regina thinks that you hate her."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Well, I do, don't I? And thanks, by the way, for abandoning me at that party."

"I thought you were just going to get Scarlett in?" I questioned.

"Didn't turn out that way. I mean, it's not like Cormac caught either of us, and I could've gotten rid of him easily, all he talks about is Quidditch, and his favourite team is almost as rubbish as the Cannons…" he took in a deep breath. "I don't think I can do that stupid play."

"Ah," I said, all of it starting to make sense. "With Scarlett, you mean? Her snogging several other blokes, or you just having to snog her onstage, and her considering you a friend? Which isn't really a _bad_ thing," I add.

"Yeah, well, when you've got my streak of bad luck, it is. It's like I'm bloody cursed! Let's see… how many people have died that I cared about? And my father was a bloody Death Eater, and Regina Montague is my bloody half-sister, my favourite show got pulled, my favourite team isn't doing well at all this season… oh! And let's not forget that my father fucking knew Johnny Rotten, and I was certain he looked at me at that show!"

"…What favourite show?"

"_Doctor Who_, if you must know."

"Why'd it get pulled?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Martin said. "It was brilliant. I think Ace was my favourite companion. Seven was my favourite Doctor… even if Six was the first one that I watched, and even though Eight is brilliant, he's only had that film, and the series _still_ hasn't been put back up!"

"Is Ace a bloke or a girl?"

"Girl. She's nothing like the rest of the female companions, though. That's what makes her so brilliant. She's got this awful temper, and her trademark is Nitro Nine."

Martin must have noticed my blank stare.

"It's an explosive."

"Oh, right." My plan was working, at any rate. Even if I had no idea what the bloody hell he was ranting on about, at least he wasn't acting depressed.

"Though, Four has my favourite trademark. That scarf was just fantastic!"

"Trademark?"

"Yeah, all of them have one. Four's was the scarf, Five's was the celery…"

"Celery?" I asked. "Like the vegetable?"

"It _was_ a vegetable! On his jacket! Oh, it was brilliant, really. Six's was the cats… don't ask," he added. "Seven's was the umbrella and the hat. The umbrella had a question mark on the end, and the hat stayed until he regenerated in the film. That was depressing, though it always is when your favourite regenerates. And Eight's was… well, actually, I'm not too sure about him. He was only in the film, so I don't know too much about him. He irks me a bit. Hope he regenerates soon enough."

"Er… I thought you said the series was cancelled?"

"Oh, it was. But there are books. I've got all of them so far, they're absolutely brilliant."

"Even the ones featuring Eight?"

"Even those," he confirmed. "It was more film Eight that irked me. Maybe because he replaced Seven, who, I repeat, is my favourite, and the best Doctor."

I was understanding next to none of this, and I think he could tell.

"You don't really care, do you?" he asked.

"Actually…"

He gave me a look.

"Er, not really. But it does seem like an all right series."

He rolled his eyes.

"Look on the bright side!"

"And that is?"

I hesitated. Really, there wasn't one, was there? "It's almost Christmas?"

Martin laughed, obviously amused. "Yeah, there is that. But then there's the party."

I groaned. "You had to remind me? Seriously?"

He laughed again. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said, getting up from the couch.

It was Regina.

"You know Johnny Calvert, right, don't you?"

"Yes…" I said uncertainly.

"Well, then you'll know that knowing even who he is, is to hate him."

"Yeah…"

"And you'd freak out if your mum arranged a marriage between you and him, wouldn't you?"

"…You're serious?"

"Yeah. I couldn't take it, I ran away… well, 'ran' would be irrelevant. I flew, couldn't risk the Knight Bus, could I?"

"You want to talk to my parents?" I asked, still a bit shocked.

"Could I?"

"Yeah, sure, come in. I'll get my mum. Dad's at an… er.. a meeting."

Regina stood awkwardly in the doorway while I ran upstairs to get Mum.

"Mum?" I asked slowly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No," I said quickly. "Well, nothing's _wrong_, but Regina, er… sort of ran away from home?"

"Give me a moment and I'll be down. Let her in, if you haven't already. It, ah, might be advisory for both you and Martin to leave the room while we chat. Some things about her mother, you understand? Maybe the two of you could go into the village?"

"As long as you don't kill her."

Mum laughed as I went downstairs to find Martin glaring at Regina.

"Oi, Marty, time to go into the village."

"What, are you meeting Fred and George?"

"Good idea, we'll get them, too. Let's go, grab your coat."

He rolled his eyes and went to get his coat.

I turned to Regina. "Mum said she'll be down in a bit, but for me and Martin to go into town, something about talking about your mum. I dunno."

Regina smiled weakly.

"You _can_ sit down, you know," I said.

"Right, of course. Sorry, my mind isn't in the right place right now."

She sat down on the couch and I went to get my coat.

-x-

"So why the bleeding hell should your mum take her in? Won't your dad be pissed off?"

"Oh, if anything, Dad would be the one supporting this whole thing." I rolled my eyes. "And I repeat: It's not that bad. Now, shush while I ask Mrs. Weasley very nicely if Freddie and Georgie can come out to play."

Martin snorted, but I ignored him and knocked on the door to the Burrow.

"Skye, darling, how have you been? We simply must chat!" Fred insisted, putting on a posh accent.

I laughed. "Martin and I are going into the village. I was wondering if you and George wanted to go…?"

Fred sobered. "I want to go, but George… he and Katie have been having a rough time lately…"

"What d'you mean by that?"

Fred laughed. "Well, you see…"

"I can't _believe_ her!"

"On second thought, I'll explain it while we're on our way. Let's go. 'Ello Vance, how have you been? What are you two waiting for? Let's go!" 

He took off running and fell face-first into the mud.

"Smooth," I laughed.

Fred, however got right back up and used a charm to get the mud off of his face. "Come on, we haven't got all day!"

"_We_ have," Martin said, not impressed at all by Fred's behaviour.

Fred, likewise, was unimpressed by Martin's cynicism. "You don't have a brother that's going mad because he and his girlfriend are in a fight, do you? No, I didn't think so."

"So… what happened between George and Katie?"

"Oh, Katie got really jealous because he was doing some Muggle-type card tricks for a shop girl and she might've broken up with him…"

I rolled my eyes. It was typical of Katie to get so jealous while at the same time flirting with other blokes, but breaking up with the so-called love of her life?

"Look, let's not get into talk about relationships, it's bloody depressing."

"You've got that right, Vance. Though I'm sure Skye would disagree, seeing as she's dating the bloody_ 'good'_ Slytherin."

"Oi, Fred, will you knock off your little depressed façade?" I snapped. "I'm certainly not in the mood for it at the moment. Now, can we just go into the village?"

"Whatever you say," Fred muttered.

-x-

_**Author's Note: **__I've finally updated this in what seems like forever. It was actually… almost five months. Sorry if I've kept you waiting, I've had awful writer's block on this one and have been getting some of the things confused as I'm working on the alternate/revised version right now as well. Well, enough with my excuses, I've got the chapter up, which must be worth something. And it's 1400 words, which must be worth something as well._


End file.
